Curse of the Serpent
by nesskirby7
Summary: It's just an ordinary day on Mobius until an evil haunts Sonic's dream only to his surprise that his dream would soon become a frightening reality. Rated T for Strong Violence and Suggestive Material.
1. Chapter 1

**( I don't own Sonic or Sega.)**

It was a quiet day on Mobius as Sonic the Hedgehog was taking his usual run through the land. "Ah what a lovely day," said Sonic. "The sun is shining, there's not a cloud in the sky, and the air is fresh, and the best part about it is that stupid Egg Head hasn't attacked in over three months." "But ya know, that may not be such a good thing." As Sonic was pondering to himself about why he hasn't been active lately when he hear a familiar voice. "Hey Sonic." Sonic then turned around to see his friend Tails. Hey Tails, long time no see, Sonic said. "What are you talking about?" "I just saw you last week, Tails replied sarcastically." "Well you know what I mean, anyway what have you been up to lately?" Sonic asked. Tails smiled. "Actually that's why I tried to come and find you." "I have this amazing new invention back at the workshop that I want you to see." Sonic then nodded. "Ok then race you there." Sonic then ran off with Tails following closely behind to until they made it to the workshop.

Sonic then turned to tails with a curious look on his face. "So what is this amazing invention you wanted me to see?" "Well come downstairs and I will show you." Tails said with an excited look on his face. As they walked downstairs to the workshop Tails ran over to a lead box he had next to the X Tornado. "Ok Sonic." Tails said with an eager grin on his face. "get a load of this" Tails then opens the lead box to reveal a weird little gray box that illuminated a light blue aura. "So what is it?" Asked Sonic. "it's basically what I call, the last resort shield." Tails then went on to explain what it does. "You see if we were to be in emergency and we needed to take shelter without any harm we could hide using this, what it basically does is it generates a mass shield that protects us from any harm you name it tornadoes, explosions, gunfire, anything, but that's not all it also provides us with camouflage or to put it simply, an invisibility cloak, that also erases any trace of us so we can be safe."Tails then had to take a moment to catch his breath. "Whoa that's a mouthful." Said Sonic. Yeah I told you it was awesome." Tails said with pride. "But there is one problem, it's a stationary shield, meaning it can't be moved to another area while still active or else it could overheat." Said Tails." Sonic looked at tails with a proud smile. "You did great buddy!" "I don't know what I would do without you." Sonic exclaimed. "Oh yeah, Sonic I need a DNA sample from you, if you're wondering why it's so The Last Resort can recognize you and let you in and out of the shield, wouldn't want no trespassers." Tails said with a smirk on his face. "OW!" Sonic yelled in pain from the needle. "Thanks I really appreciate it, now I need a favor from you." asked tails. "What is it you need?" Before he could answer the doorbell rang.

**Sorry this if this chapter wasn't that interesting, I promise the next chapters get better from here on out. nevertheless I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**( I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

Sonic then opened the door to find a shocking surprise. Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, and Cream at the door carrying what looked like food and presents. "Happy Birthday!" they all exclaimed. "Whoa I didn't expect this." Sonic said looking stunned. "It was Tails's idea!" Amy yelled as she dropped her present and food plate to jump onto Sonic."Ah, hey get off me!" Yelled Sonic as everybody else was laughing. "Well come on in and let's begin the party." Tails shouted all excited. "Wow I can't thank you guys enough for this, you really are the best friends I could ever have." Sonic said thanking his friends. "Oh, by the way tails what was that favor you wanted me to ask?" Tails pondered for a minute until he remembered. "Oh yeah I wanted to ask you a favor, can you stay at my house tonight and help me fix the X Tornado?" "Sure thing buddy, i'd love too." Sonic then went on to have fun at his birthday party. "Ok everyone." Tails announced. "It's time to give Birthday Boy here his gifts." "U-um Mr. Sonic." Said Cream as she looked at him shyly. "Could you open mine first?" "Of course." Sonic said happily. Sonic opened the present from Cream he pulled out a bracelet made of sapphire. "Wow!" Sonic exclaimed very surprised. "This is beautiful thank you." He then opened his other presents to which he was given a pendent from Amy, a gemstone from rouge, a gift card to Chili Dog Emporium from knuckles, and a friendship frame handcrafted by tails for a picture of them. "These are all great gifts thanks again." Sonic then looked outside to find that a it was raining really hard. "Hey, since it's raining why don't you guys stay the night with us. "Yeah it would be great." Said Tails as he was walking downstairs" To which Knuckles replied. "Sure thing." "I'd love too." Said Amy. "I could use a little rest without having to walk home." Said Rouge who was half-asleep on the couch. "It would be a great time for us to talk." Cream said. "Alright then it's settled." Sonic said as he was walking downstairs to help Tails.

"Hey Sonic I wanted to ask you something." Sure Tails what's up?" "What do you think our future holds for us?" "What do you mean?" "you know I mean the future: love, marriage, family, all of that stuff." Sonic just sat on the stool thinking for about two minutes until he answered. "I don't know really, I haven't thought about it." "Oh I see" Tails blushed bright red. Sonic could tell something was up. "Hey tails?" "W-what?" tails asked looking embarrassed. "Do you have a crush on somebody?" Sonic asked looking at him dead-on. "U-um well you see I uh gulp." Tails couldn't finish his sentence because he was so choked up, he felt the blood rushing to his head and thought he might pass out at any moment. "Ah ha." Sonic thought to himself. "So he does like somebody." Tails then went on to reply to Sonic's question. "Well I do really like her but i'm not sure." The minute Tails finished his sentence he looked away from Sonic to work on his machine to hide his embarrassment, and then a he mumbled under his breath, "it's Cream." Sonic then went on to tell Tails what he thought. "Ah I see, well it's kinda like how it is with me and Amy, I mean I do like her but i'm not sure if I like her the way she wants me to, so what I suggest is to find out how she feels about you and if she likes you then tell her how you feel." There was a few seconds of silence until Tails turned and faced Sonic with an expression of gratitude of his face. "Thanks Sonic I appreciate that." "That's great to hear." Sonic said. "Now let's work on the X Tornado.

Meanwhile upstairs.

"I told you I didn't steal your stupid pizza!" Rouge shouted at Knuckles. "Oh sure." Knuckles replied with a smart tone. "Just like you didn't steal the Master Emerald last month." "Oh don't start that with me!" Rouge yelled back. Meanwhile Amy and Cream where by the television talking to each other.

"Hey cream?" Amy asked as she was lying on the sofa. "Yes?" Cream replied. "Do you think Sonic likes me?" Cream looked at Amy. "What are you talking about of course he does." Amy sat up and started to look distressed. "But do you think he likes me like I like him?" Cream didn't hesitate to answer. "If he didn't like and care about you he wouldn't have saved your life from Eggman all those times he kidnapped you." Amy's face started to light up a little, but she still seemed down. "I guess you're right, but it just seems like he doesn't want me around half the time, canceling our dates, running away from me, and he never really seems to take interest in me." Cream had think for a minute until she came up with a good answer. "Well Maybe you should talk to him later, I mean we are staying here for tonight, just talk to him, tell him how you feel an maybe he will tell you he does like you, or maybe he doesn't." Cream then went on to say something she didn't mean to say. "It's like me, I like Tails a lot, but I don't know if he feels the same way." "GASP!" But as soon as she said that they heard footsteps coming up from the workshop. Amy quickly said to Cream. "Ok tomorrow how about we both tell them how we feel and see how it works out, agreed?" Amy said as she held her hand out to shake Cream's "Agreed." After they were through shaking hands Sonic and Tails came up from downstairs as the clock went off. DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG. "Whoa it's already that late!" Sonic said really tired as his eyes were drooping. "I think we are going to bed." Tails said as he looked as tired as Sonic. "Alright goodnight you two." Amy said while Knuckles and Rouge were still arguing in the guest rooms. As Sonic and Tails got into bed they said their good nights to each other. "Goodnight Tails." "Goodnight birthday boy." "Yawn, thanks buddy…" Sonic said as he fell asleep.

…

"Huh!" "Where am I" Sonic said as he awoke to nothing but fog around him.

Suddenly Sonic hears a chilling voice. "I'm almost free."

**Well I have to stop it here for now. Don't ya just love cliffhangers? Anyway in the next chapter we find out where Sonic is and What this is all about I hope you enjoyed and continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**( I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

"Hello!" Sonic shouted only to hear the echo of his own voice. "No answer, well I guess I better try to find out where I am and what that voice was." Sonic then took off running into the deep fog.

…

"I must have been running for hours and everything still looks the same."Sonic looked around him to see nothing but fog, but all of the sudden he collapsed on the ground and fell short of breath. "Pant pant." "What's happening?" the fog then lifted up only to reveal what was nothing but darkness and off in the distance what looked like sixteen glowing red eyes. "I'm almost here." "That voice again!" Sonic thought to himself loudly. "Could it be that thing right there?" "I'm almost here, and when I get here I will unleash evil and ruin on your land." Sonic saw the red eyes coming closer to him but he couldn't move. "What is this thing?" "And why can't I move?" Sonic felt his heart beat faster as the eyes got closer and closer. "ROOOOAAAARRRRR!" "Gasp, pant!" Sonic woke up in his bed drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. "Was it all just a dream or was it more than that?" He looked over to see that it was 9:00 am and Tails hadn't woke up yet. "Hey Tails wake up." "Hm what?" Tails said still half asleep. "It's time to get up and eat breakfast." "Oh ok then." Tails said as he stretched himself awake. Sonic then looked outside to see a big, bright rainbow over Angel Island. "What a pretty rainbow." Tails said. "You sure woke up quick." Sonic said looking at Tails. Tails than told Sonic something that sent a chill down his spine. "Did you know that in old times rainbows were an omen of chaos and destruction, they were also used as an omen for snakes." "Anyway let's go downstairs and get some food." Tails said as he headed on down. "I have a bad feeling about this." Sonic thought to himself as he was going downstairs.

"Good morning you two!" Amy chirped while she was at the stove. "We made everybody pancakes!" Cream said in excitement. "Oh boy!" Tails said as he rushed to the table with a knife and fork in his hands. "Alright calm down." Amy said while filling his plate with pancakes. "Here you go." While Tails was scarfing down the pancakes Amy turned to Sonic who had a strange look on his face. "What's wrong Sonic?" Amy asked him sounding worried. "Are you not feeling well?" Sonic was still thinking until he turned to Amy and replied to her question. "No i'm fine, I just had a bad dream." "Well I know the thing to get your mind off of that." Amy said fixing Sonic's plate. "Here you go, eat up." "Thanks Amy, that's really nice of you and Cream to do this for us." Sonic thanked looking a little better. "No problem Mr. Sonic." Cream replied looking at Amy and exchanging each other a wink. In the mean time Rouge and Knuckles got up still mad at each other but they still ate, however they just sat as far away from each other as possible. Meanwhile Sonic was still thinking about the dream he had. "I should probably tell them, but would they really believe me?" Sonic thought loudly. "Maybe I should just tell Tails and see what he thinks." But then suddenly a thought came to Sonic's mind." "Hey Tails." Sonic said looking at him who had syrup all over his face. "If you're going to say I have syrup on my face, I know about it." Tails said looking annoyed. "That's not it, I was just thinking we should get a DNA sample from everybody for the last resort shield." Tails sat silent for a moment until he finally wiped off his face and told everybody to come downstairs. Sonic didn't follow as he was still thinking about his dream. Time slowly passed until he heard everyone yell from downstairs, "OUCH!" "Well looks like he got the sample from everybody." Sonic said to himself. Than Amy came up to Sonic while Rouge went to go take a shower and Knuckles went back to sleep in the guest room. "Hey Sonic I wanted to talk to you about something." "Amy." Sonic thought to himself. "Maybe I should tell her." "I actually want to talk to you too." Sonic said to Amy. "Y-you do?" Amy said blushing bright red. "Well you see I." But he couldn't finish his sentence as the ground started to shake violently. "Everyone get downstairs now!" Tails screamed. "Sonic!" "What's happening?" Amy yelled as she clung on to Sonic tightly. Sonic started to run downstairs with Amy until he saw a bright flash and then it all faded to darkness."

**What just happened? Are they ok? Find out in the next chapter. As always I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic!" Sonic woke up from being unconscious and looked around to see his friends all over the basement. "I'm so glad you're awake!" Amy said hugging Sonic tightly. "Amy get off of him." Rouge said holding a towel over her body. "He just woke up, you probably startled him." "He's fine." Knuckles replied. "If I know Sonic he can handle anything. Sonic held his head in pain and looked at Tails who was monitoring the last resort shied with Cream. "What happened?" Sonic asked. "Tails then turned and looked at Sonic with fear on his face. "It's a long story but it's probably better if you see for yourself." "And while you're up there, can you get my clothes?" Rouge asked. Sonic went upstairs without saying a word as he got to the living room he looked outside to see that all of the life in Mobius was Dying. Sonic looked at the brown scenery with horror and ran back downstairs to find out what caused all of this.

"Oh Sonic your." "What caused all of this?!" Sonic yelled interrupting Tails. "Well that's the thing we're not entirely sure." Tails explained. "The X Tornado detected an explosion threat as the earthquake was happening so I yelled at everyone to hurry downstairs as I turned on the shield, you and Amy came falling down the stairs as it was happening and you ended up knocking your head against them, and then Knuckles and Rouge followed." "You should have seen Rouge she was completely naked trying to keep her towel on coming downstairs!" Knuckles shouted while laughing until Rouge kicked him off the X Tornado. "Ow!" "That's what you get you stupid echidna, hey by the way did you get my clothes Sonic." Rouge asked. Sonic just stared at Rouge for a second. "Ok it's fine i'll get them myself." Rouge said annoyed as she was walking upstairs. Sonic then continued to talk to Tails about the situation. "Was it Eggman that set off the explosion?" "I'm not sure but there is something you should know." Tails said looking distressed. "I don't know why but whenever I go outside I get this horrible sick feeling almost like an evil feeling." "Are you sure about that?" Sonic asked looking concerned. "I'm sure and it's not just me it's everybody Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, And Cream had the same feeling." Sonic was shocked at what he was hearing so he decided to go check out for himself. "I'll be right back." Sonic said passing Rouge on the steps who was now fully dressed. As Sonic went outside he immediately started to feel that evil Tails was talking about. "Ugh I don't feel so good, I need to get back inside quick." as Sonic reached for the doorknob he suddenly heard a familiar sound that froze him in his place. "ROOOOOAAAAR!" "It's that roar again!" Sonic thought to himself. "I need to get inside but I can't move and i'm feeling weaker and weaker by the minute." Sonic was slowly falling down in front of the door until it opened and Tails pulled him inside. "Sonic, did you hear that?" Tails asked. Sonic got up and saw Tails shaking in fear. "Yes I heard it." "Tails I have something to tell everybody." Tails didn't even bat an eye he just nodded until they got back downstairs.

As they got downstairs they all gathered around Sonic as he told them about the nightmare he had. "So do you think whatever it was you saw in your dream is responsible for what happened?" Knuckles asked. "I'm not entirely sure but all I know is that we need to stay inside it's too dangerous to go out there." Sonic said as everyone nodded about the same time as they all went upstairs to eat.

Some time had passed Tails and Sonic were trying to figure out what to do, Amy and Cream were making supper and Knuckles was talking with Rouge. "Ahhhhhh!" Amy and Cream screamed. "A snake, a snake!" Amy screamed pointing at the snake. Sonic rushed over to the kitchen grabbed a knife and sliced the snakes head of. "There it's dead." Sonic said as he turned to them. "Are you ok?" "Did it bite you?" Amy didn't say anything she just hugged Sonic really tightly for a long time. "Ya know this actually kinda feels nice." Sonic thought to himself. Amy pulled away from the hug and apologized. "I'm sorry I guess I was just scared." "No it's fine really I just don't want you to get hurt." Sonic said as they both started to blush. Cream started laughing until she settled down to thank Sonic. "Thank you Mr. Sonic, dinner's almost ready." "Oh boy i'm starving!" Sonic said. "Me too!" Tails followed as they both sat down at the table. Cream then whispered to Amy I think he does like you." "But I thought we were gonna talk to them?" Amy whispered back. "Don't worry about that it looks like we are going to be stuck here for a while." "You're right Amy whispered. As everyone sat down to eat Amy thought to herself, "I wonder how long we will be stuck here?" "Well as long as i'm here with Sonic I will see how he feels about me, and who knows what other surprise feelings come out from other people."

**Well who knows what will come out of this?**

**Sonic: What are you talking about everyone will know what will come out of this.**

**Me: I know but that doesn't mean I can't have fun with it.**

**Sonic: Well you just better write it good.**

**Me: Ok I will, anyway thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

It had been about three days after the explosion as Sonic and Tails were still trying to figure out what to do. in the meantime Knuckles and Rouge were talking in the living room.

"I wish I could go out there and find out what caused all of this and beat them to the ground!" Knuckles yelled with an angry look on his face. "Well believe me I know you do, but if you go out there who knows what will happen to you." Rouge said looking at Knuckles with a straight face. "I know but agh!" Knuckles slammed his fist down on the arm of the couch causing it to break a little. "Way to go Knucklehead." Rouge said rolling her eyes. "Hey, it was an accident." Knuckles yelled as he was standing up. "Sure it was." Rouge said sarcastically as she stood up. Knuckles was furious so he got up in Rouge's face and started to yell until he accidently tripped and fell on top of her. "Ow, that's no way to treat a lady." Rouge yelled. Knuckles just stared at rouge for a minute in her eyes until he realized what he was doing and got off of her. "S-sorry." Knuckles apologized as he started to blush. "I didn't mean to get so mad, how about I make it up to you?" Rouge just stared at knuckles for minute, she could tell that this time he was being serious. "How so?" "Well we could go watch a movie in the guest room, Tails has a lot of sci-fi movies." Rouge just stood there for a minute until she figured out what he was asking. "Are you asking me on a date?" "W-what?" "No!" Knuckles yelled looking embarrassed. "I just told you, I want to make it up to you for acting like a jerk. "Rouge just giggled a little at Knuckles who looked like he was about to pass out from embarrassment. "Ok then let's go."

Some time had passed as Knuckles and Rouge were sitting on the bed watching the movie. "Well you could tell where Tails gets his ideas from." Rouge said while still watching the movie. "Yeah he is one special guy." Knuckles said. Time slowly passed and as it got later Rouge started to get more tired. "Yawn, how long is this movie?" Rouge asked looking at Knuckles. "I'm not sure." Knuckles replied. "Well i'm tired." Rouge said as she started to rest her head on Knuckles's shoulder. "Well I guess we should get to bed." Knuckles said as he was turning off the tv. "Well i'll see you in the morning." Knuckles said as he was getting out of bed. "Wait!" Rouge shouted as Knuckles turned around. "You can stay in here with me if you want." Knuckles froze at what she had just said. "She wants me to sleep with her?" Knuckles thought to himself, as he felt hotter and hotter by the minute. "Well you don't have to if you don't want to." Rouge said still half asleep. "N-no, it's fine." Knuckles said as he slowly got in the bed. "Well goodnight Rouge." Knuckles said still embarrassed. "Goodnight Knucklehead." Rouge said as she slowly kissed him on the cheek. Knuckles was in shock from what had just happened. "She just kissed me!" Knuckles thought to himself. "But I thought she didn't." Knuckles just stopped for a minute to calm down as his heart was beating really fast. "Maybe she does like me." "I mean she is pretty.'" Rouge slowly turned her body to Knuckles as she was still asleep. "Maybe I should give her a chance." Knuckles thought as he slowly kissed her back. "Goodnight I will see you in the morning." Knuckles then saw a smile on Rouge's face. "I wonder if she felt that?" Knuckles said quietly. "I did Knucklehead." Rouge replied who was almost asleep.

The next morning They woke up and didn't say anything for a moment until Rouge broke the silence. "Uh about last night." Rouge said looking embarrassed. "It's ok." Knuckles said as he hugged Rouge. "You know you can drive me crazy, but you're still cute." Knuckles said as he pulled away from the hug. They both just smiled at each other as they went to go get breakfast. "Good morning you two." Amy said as she was making leftover breakfast. "You're up early." "Yeah we just had a nice night." Knuckles said looking at Rouge. "I see well in that case i'll make you a heart shaped pancake." Amy joked. Knuckles just laughed and Rouge just sat at the table quietly. "Wow they sure got to liking each other quickly." Amy thought to herself. "This at least gives me hope for asking Sonic how he feels about me."

**Well wasn't this a nice chapter? In the next chapter we will see other relationships form and possibly more info on what is going on outside. As always I hoped you liked this chapter, and I hope you will like the chapters to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

Everyone else got up about the same time as they were all eating breakfast with each other. "Everyone seems to be in a good mood today." Cream said. "Yeah but were running into a big problem." Amy said looking concerned. "What is it?" Tails said looking at Amy. "We're starting to run low on food." Everyone just looked at each other for a minute. "What do we do?" Knuckles asked as he was looking outside with Sonic. "I'm not sure, but we need to find something and quick." "Hey look!" Sonic shouted as he was pointing out the window. "What is it?" Everyone but Knuckles asked. "I think it's a chaos emerald over there by the river." Everyone huddled around to see if there was a chaos emerald and sure enough there was. "Maybe if we get it I could we could finally figure out what's going on." Tails said looking happy. "So who is going to go and get it?" Rouge asked looking at everyone. There was just a moment of silence until Sonic volunteered to do it. "I'll go if I can run out there and get the chaos emerald I could probably make it back." Everyone nodded in agreement as Tails opened the backdoor for Sonic to run out. "Ok Sonic are you ready?" Tails asked looking worried. Sonic nodded and said, "of course i'm ready." "Ok then 3-2-1 go." Sonic didn't even hesitate, he started to run out the door and got about 5 feet from the river when the feeling caught up to him. " Ugh, no not again!" Sonic thought to himself. "I'm so close." Sonic then started to crawl the rest of the way to the chaos emerald, once he got there he noticed the river was black and had dead fish in it. "I'm almost there!" Sonic yelled as he was reaching for the chaos emerald. "Closer…" "Got it!" Once Sonic got the chaos emerald he felt like he could move around again. "I see So the Chaos Emerald's energy drives away this feeling." As Sonic started to run back he saw something move in the bushes. "What was that?" Sonic thought. "Maybe I should go see what it is." "ROOOAAAAR" "That noise again." Sonic thought, but before he had time to react he was attacked by something he couldn't see. "Agh, no the chaos emerald!" Sonic could feel his vision slowly fading and the last thing he heard was the sound of someone yelling his name. "SONIC!"

…

"Whoa what happened?" Sonic thought as he slowly regained consciousness. "Sonic are you ok?" Sonic woke up in his bed to see all of his friends beside him. "We thought you were a goner out there." Tails said looking relieved. "Ugh my head, what happened? Amy then started telling him what happened without a second thought. "You were attacked by this huge snake!" "We rushed out to save you but the feeling caught up with us so Tails grabbed the chaos emerald and used it to drive away the snake, but you were already bitten and short of breath from where it was holding you, so we took you inside and tried to get the poison out of you." "Wait a minute, What, am I still poisoned?" "No we managed to get it out of you in time." Sonic then looked at his arm which had a thick bandage wrapped around it Sonic could see the red where his blood came out from the wound. "And what about the chaos emerald?" Sonic asked. "I have it stored in the basement." Tails replied. "Well that's good I, ugh I think i'll rest for a minute. "Ok then." Tails said. As everyone was starting to head out Amy stayed right by Sonic and asked him. "Sonic can I stay with you for a minute?" Sonic thought for a moment until he replied. "Well I guess there's no harm in it." Amy softly squealed for a moment until she realized that Sonic was still hurt and tired. "I'm Sorry." "No it's ok" Sonic said looking tired. "I wanted to ask you something." Amy said while she was blushing bright red. "Sure what did you want to ask me?" Sonic asked. "Well it's kinda obvious but do you like me Sonic?" Sonic sat up as he answered her question. "Of course I do." "I mean do you really like me?" Amy asked interrupting Sonic. Sonic then blushed realizing what she had really meant. "Oh well um." "What do I say?" Sonic asked himself. "Well I." "ROOOAAAAR!" "Ahh!" Amy screamed as she held on to Sonic on his bed in fear. "It's that noise again." Amy realized she might be hurting Sonic and let go of him. "Oh sorry!" "I-I um." "It's ok." Sonic said as he was trying to calm down Amy. "Listen to me, I do like you a lot." Amy looked at Sonic in surprise. "I like you enough that I want to protect you and everybody else here." Amy's face looked like it was about to tear up any moment. "Thanks Sonic." Amy cried happily. "Well i've promised her I would protect her, there's no backing out now." Sonic thought as he hugged Amy. "Um Sonic one more thing, I know you're not Feeling well but could I stay in here with you for the night?" "I'm scared." Sonic didn't even give a thought. "Sure you can." Amy then took off her shoes and lied under the covers as she grabbed hold of Sonic's body and didn't let go. "Am I hurting you?" Amy asked quietly. "No i'm fine really." "Actually i'm in a lot of pain but for you i'll suck it up." Sonic thought to himself. "Thanks I appreciate it." As they started to go to sleep Amy got up with one last question. "Sonic can I ask you for one last thing?" Sonic sat up and looked at Amy. "Sure what is it?" "Could you kiss me?" Sonic's face turned bright red as his heartbeat got faster and faster rapidly. "Um s-sure. Sonic then kissed Amy deeply on the lips for about five seconds as his heart kept on beating faster and faster till he thought it might explode. "Thanks Sonic, I love you." Amy said hugging him tightly as they laid down, and before going to sleep Sonic mumbled under his breath, "I love you too."

**Well wasn't this a heartwarming chapter.**

**Sonic: You said it. That kiss felt nice.**

**Me: Just wait we've got more action and romance to come.**

**Sonic: Sweet I can't wait to see how Tails and Cream get together.**

**Me: Don't spoil the story!**

**Sonic: What are you talking about? I'm pretty sure everybody knows what's going to happen in the next chapter.**

**Me: Fine whatever, anyways I hoped you liked this chapter and I hope you like the chapters to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

While Sonic was resting Tails ws downstairs working monitoring the last resort shield while he was working on some other things. "Ok now I just have to make sure the emerald is on tightly." "Hey Tails." Cream said as it startled Tails. "Oh Cream I didn't hear you come down, I guess I was to busy working." Tails said while Cream was laughing a little. "So what are you working on?" Cream asked. "Well you see, the chaos emerald apparently shields us from whatever it is that hurts us so i'm transferring chaos emerald energy into a mini fake chaos emerald made from various elements, then I put the gem in this rosary I hand crafted to put around your neck." Tails looked proud at what he had accomplished as he looked at cream. "Wow, can I wear it?" Cream asked nicely. "Sure we could try it out." Tails replied. Cream then put the rosary on around her neck and twirled around. "How do I look." Cream asked. "Wow you look really cute." Tails said blushing and shaking nervously. "Thanks Tails that was nice of you." Cream said smiling back at him. "Alright let's go try it out."

Cream then went outside into the darkness of the night, she seemed to be doing alright. "How are you feeling?" Tails shouted. "I feel fine really." Cream replied back. "How long has it been?" Cream asked. "I don't want to be out here anymore, it's scary." "You can come in now it seems to be working fine." Tails shouted. Cream started running back to the door and as she got inside she jumped onto Tails and held onto him for about a minute. "Um it's ok now you're back inside." Tails said looking red. "Oh I'm sorry!" Cream apologized looking very sad. "No no you're fine really." Tails said trying to comfort Cream. "Why don't we go back downstairs, i'll be working for the rest of the night but there's an old bed you could sleep on. "Really thank you." Cream said hugging Tails again. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to." "It's ok." Tails interrupted. "This actually feels kinda nice." Cream just stared into Tails's eyes as he was staring back at her eyes until Tails pulled away from the hug. "Um anyway let's head back downstairs." Tails said looking embarrassed as he was heading down. "Ok." Cream said following behind him.

Once they got back downstairs Tails opened up the bed for Cream. "It's not the most comfortable bed in the world and it's a little dusty." Tails said to Cream. "It's perfect!" Cream shouted as Tails looked surprised. "R-really?" Tails said confused. "Well I don't care where I sleep as long as i'm close to you." Tails blushed bright red and started to shake a little. "O-oh well thanks." Tails said as he turned away to work on the rosary. "Tails can I ask you something?" Tails turned around slowly to look at Cream who was also blushing as he replied. "S-sure what is it?" "Well, do you like me Tails?" Tails choked up the minute he heard that as his face was turning redder and redder by the second. "Well I do like you Cream." "But do you really like me." Cream asked as she got up and started walking to Tails." "Like Really like you?" Tails asked again. "Yes." Cream replied as she was right in front of Tails. "What do I tell her?" Tails thought to himself. "I mean yes I do kinda like her the way she's implying, but I can't seem to make myself say it." Tails couldn't even mumble as his heart was beating faster than Sonic could run and his face turned redder than the fur on Knuckles. "I mean if you don't like me that way that's fine." "I do!" Tails shouted interrupting Cream. "S-sorry what I mean is I do like you like that, and I want to be with you." Tails felt like he was about to faint after he said that until Cream suddenly kissed him on the cheek. "Did you like it Tails." Now Tails really couldn't talk he was so choked up." "Ok Tails just take a deep breath and say thank you." Tails thought to himself as he breathed deeply. "Thanks for that." "No problem." Cream replied. "I'm going to bed right now so you can go ahead and finish the rosary." Cream said stretching her arms. "Ok then goodnight." Tails said to her as he was working. "Oh Tails can I ask you a favor?" Cream asked as Tails took off his work goggles. "Sure what do you want?" Tails asked. "When you're done, could you stay with me?" Tails looked at her in confusion until it hit him as to what she meant. "Wait you want me to stay with you, like sleep with you?" Tails asked looking shocked and embarrassed. "I mean if you don't want to it's fine." "Of course I will!" Tails interrupted. "But when i'm done you might be asleep." Tails said to Cream. "It's ok really I just feel safer with you around." Cream said back to Tails. "Alright then I will see you in a while." Cream went off to bed as Tails spent the next few hours trying to make the rosary complete. "Finally I think I have it done." Tails then looked over at the clock to see what time it was. "Wow it's already 4:00 in the morning." Tails said to himself yawning. "Well I guess I should go to bed." When Tails got to the bed where Cream was sleeping Tails saw that Cream was already fast asleep. "Wow, she looks really cute when she sleeps." Tails thought as he got under the covers. "Sleep well Cream." Tails whispered as he kissed her on the forehead. Tails lied down on the bed and as he was going to sleep he thought to himself. "I want to protect you and everyone here." Tails then fell asleep.

**Well isn't this sweet!**

**Sonic: Hey why did you make everybody sleep with each other and not have anyone do it?**

**Me: Uh because that would be awkward for the first time and they just said they loved each other.**

**Sonic: Still why? I mean we do have other things to worry about like that loud noise but why?**

**Me: Well just wait things get even more interesting from here on out.**

**Sonic: Ok if you insist.**

**Me: Good, anyway I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

The next morning everyone woke up in a really good mood, Sonic still had trouble getting out of bed from his wounded arm but he was still feeling on top of the world today. "Well this is the last of the food." Amy said as she was cooking the eggs and bacon. "It's a good thing I finished this." Tails said as he was pulling out the rosary. "What is it?" Knuckles asked. "Oh a necklace I hope it's for me." Rouge said looking right at the rosary. "Actually it's a rosary, the jewel inside it has chaos emerald energy infused with it, so you just put it over your neck and you can walk outside so now we can hunt for food and find out what exactly is going on here." "So who is going to hunt for the food?" Cream asked. "I'll do it." Sonic volunteered as he was holding his arm in pain. "No Sonic, you're still hurt from yesterday." Tails scolded. "I'll go." Knuckles volunteered. "Ok i'll go too." Tails said after Knuckles. "But how will you go outside?" Amy asked. "We still have the chaos emerald don't we?" "Yeah but why do you want to go." Amy asked Tails looking confused. "What i'm thinking is if Knuckles goes and hunts then I can go and search for chaos emeralds and information on what exactly is going on." Everyone nodded in agreement as Tails started explaining to Knuckles the plan. "Ok once it hits sunset we need to meet up at Angel Island, there we will see how much food we have and if we don't have enough then we can keep looking for another hour but after that we will have to go back." "Do you understand?" Tails asked looking at Knuckles who was looking out the window. "Gotcha." Knuckles replied. "Here I have something for you." Sonic said to both of them. "You'll need this." Sonic said holding out two hunting knives. "Thanks Sonic." Knuckles thanked. "Here take this too." Amy said holding out a brown jar. "What is it?" Knuckles asked. It's a jar of rub-on medicine, you use it for open wounds, oh and take these too." Amy said giving them wrapping bandages. "Thanks Amy." Both of them thanked. As they started to head out the door Tails gave them some last minute directions. "We'll be gone all day so Cream I need you to keep watch of the last resort shield." "Ok Tails you can count on me." Cream said winking to Tails as he started to blush. "Amy I need you to keep watch of Sonic, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while we're gone." "Ok." Amy said looking really happy. "I can still hear you!" Sonic shouted. "And Rouge keep guard and make sure nothing happens while we're gone." "You don't have to worry about a thing." Rouge replied as she winked at Knuckles. "I know you guys will come back fine." Tails turned to Knuckles as he started to blush. "Tails you two be careful out there." Cream told Tails. "Ok thanks, see ya." Tails said waving his arms goodbye to everyone as they took off outside. "Ok now to find out what's up." Tails thought running towards the north.

…

Some time had past as Knuckles was at the polluted river trying to catch fish and Tails had entered Eggman's ruined fortress to see if he could find anything, outside the fortress Tails had set a trap if anything should come by and he didn't see it. "Hello." Tails called out only to hear the echo of his voice. "This is creepy." Tails thought to himself as he came upon the security room. "Maybe I could find some clues here." Tails thought as he started searching through the video tapes, he found only two that weren't destroyed. "These were from the day of the explosion!" Tails said as he saw the dates on the tapes. "I wonder why Eggman dates his security tapes?" "Eh it doesn't matter, anyway I better get out of here." "ROOOOOAAAR." The loud noise scared Tails into bolting out of the fortress until something glowing caught his eye. "A chaos emerald in between the machine!" Tails exclaimed happily. "I need to hurry and get it though." Tails then reached for the chaos emerald not realizing how tight it was wedged. "Almost got it…" "There!" Tails pulled out the chaos emerald and put it in his bag with the other chaos emerald and ran out the door, he then checked the trap to see if he had caught anything. "Three snakes, well not the best choice but what are you gonna do?" Tails then took each snake and sliced it's head off so it wouldn't have to do it when they got home. "Now gotta get back to Angel Island." Tails said as he ran off to Angel Island."

"Knuckles there you are!" Tails shouted as he approached Knuckles. "So what did we get?" Knuckles pulled out his captures for the day to show Tails. "For whatever reason I found a ton of snakes, but I did manage to catch a few fish in the process." Tails looked surprised as to how many snakes he caught. "Why are there so many snakes?" Tails thought. "Well no matter, Knuckles we have enough food to last us for a while so let's get." "Move out of the way!" Knuckles shouted as he punched Tails out of the way. "Ow, what was that for?" Tails asked furiously. "Look for yourself." Knuckles said as Tails got up to see a horrifying sight, an army of Snakes. "Knuckles, grab on to me!" Tails shouted. "Why?" Knuckles asked as he was being snapped at by the snakes. "We're outnumbered, if they're poisonous they'll kill us!" Tails shouted. "No way i'm not losing to no stupid snake, wha, hey!" Tails had grabbed on to Knuckles flying him and his captured food back to the house. When they got back inside everyone but Sonic rushed over to them and started asking questions. "Are you ok?" Amy asked. We're fine but it's more dangerous out there than we thought." Tails replied. "What do you mean?" Cream asked. "We were attacked by a hoard of snakes!" Knuckles yelled. "Shh!" "Sonic's sleeping." Amy scolded Knuckles. "A hoard of snakes?" Rouge asked. "But there's more I found these tapes at Eggman's fortress and I was gonna show them to everybody, but since Sonic's asleep we should wait till tomorrow." Tails said to everyone as the clock went off ten times. "It's late I think i'm going to bed." Amy said walking upstairs to Sonic's room. "I think i'll go to bed too." Rouge said going to the guest room. "You coming Knucklehead?" Rouge asked. "U-uh yeah I need some sleep after today." Knuckles said Tails just sat on the chair for a minute and thought. "So wait Sonic and Amy are sleeping together tonight and so are Rouge and Knuckles, so does that mean?" "Tails?" Cream asked as Tails turned over to her. "Are you going to bed?" Cream asked. "Well I might as well we've got a long day ahead of us." Tails replied. "Can you sleep with me again?" Cream asked. "Sure I will." Tails replied without a second thought. As they went downstairs they settled into the bed and said their good nights. "Goodnight Cream." Tails said. "Goodnight Tails." Cream said as she kissed him on the cheek. "You were very brave out there today." Cream said looking tired. "Thanks." Tails said as they both lied down and fell asleep within a few minutes not aware of the shocking revelation of what was on those tape.

**What could be on that tape? you'll just have to see in the next chapter. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll still enjoy the story that's still to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

The next morning everyone got up and gathered around the tv as Tails was about to play the video. "Ya think this will tell us what's going on?" Sonic asked looking at the tv. "I can't say for certain but it's the only lead we've got." Tails replied as he inserted the tape. Once the tape was in Tails turned on the tv, there was static for about two seconds until a picture came on screen and Eggman was talking to himself while working on something.

"The bomb is almost complete and once it's done I can use it to get rid of that pesky hedgehog!" "So it was him!" Knuckles shouted. "Shhh!" Everyone shushed as Eggman was still talking. "Now all I need is to insert the venom of Orochi into the combustion chamber and that will complete the bomb." "Orochi?" Cream said in confusion. "Who's that?" Amy asked. "Wait there's more." Sonic said as one of Eggman's robots came on screen. "Eggman, Yamata no Orochi wishes to speak with you when you're done." The robot reported to him. "Very well then what could he want?" "He said he wanted to see the curse bomb." The robot said. "Very well then I guess he should see it so we can tell him what were planning." Eggman then picked up the bomb and took off in his Egg Carrier, the video then ends. "I guess that was all of the footage on this tape." Tails sai taking it out. "I knew that Egg head was behind this!" Sonic shouted. "But he wasn't working alone, we don't know who this Orochi guy is." Rouge said looking at Sonic. "Plus we don't know where Eggman is, I mean when Tails went to his fortress he said it was abandoned." Knuckles said really confused. "Well we still have another tape, maybe this will explain a little more." Tails then put the second tape into the VCR and the video started playing with Eggman running frantically.

"How could Orochi betray us like that?" Eggman shouted. "Well to be fair every demon or monster you try to resurrect to help you has always betrayed you." The Robot said. "Shut up!" Eggman yelled. "We need to get out of here before the bomb explodes!" BOOOOOM. "Oh noooo!" Eggman screamed as he was engulfed in the blast then the video turned to static. "So Eggman's dead?" Sonic asked. "Dang it, I wanted to kill him myself!" Knuckles yelled. "Well at least we know what happened." Tails said looking at Sonic. "But we still don't know who this Orochi is?" Amy said. Everyone just stood for a minute to think about this. "Could he be what' making that loud noise?" Cream asked. "Wait a minute I think I've heard of that name." Tails said heading over to his bookshelf. "Really where?" Everyone asked "I read something about it in this book." Tails said holding out the book labeled "Monsters in Myths." "Let me just skim through it, ah here we go." Tails said about to read the chapter. "It says in Japanese Mythology Yamata no Orochi is an eight headed serpent that curses a land and sends demons to possess the living, It says every year the village Orochi haunted would sacrifice a virgin maiden to keep the demon from destroying the village, but the demon was slayed by the legendary hero Susano-o to save the maiden he loved from being sacrificed." Immediately after Tails finished reading everyone looked at each other very awkwardly." "So what's basically happening is that a blood hungry eight headed serpent is loose outside somewhere?" Cream said looking scared. "Well i'm not 100% sure but that's what it seems like." Sonic then remembered the dream he had a while ago. "Wait a minute those eyes from my dream, could that have been Orochi?" Sonic asked. "It would make sense." Tails said. "You said you saw sixteen glowing red eyes if you take two eyes and multiply it by eight then there's no doubt about it that was Orochi in your dream." Tails concluded. "That's great Tails now how do we kill it?" Knuckles asked. "Good question, the book doesn't say how he specifically died." Tails said looking distressed. "So now what do we do?" Sonic asked.

**Find out next chapter!**

**Sonic: what a cop out.**

**Me: Oh whatever you can't tell me what to do!**

**Sonic: You're a jacka**

**Me: What?**

**Sonic: Nothing.**

**Me: I thought so, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

Tails was sitting on the couch trying to put together the information he knew to make a strategy when Sonic came over to him. "Hey Tails, you thinking?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, how's your arm?" "Tails asked looking at Sonic's arm which still had the bandage on. "It's a lot better now, I don't even feel any pain." Sonic said looking happy. "Well why are you still wearing that bandage?" Tails asked as Sonic was looking at his arm. "Good question, I think i'll take it off now." Sonic then took the hunting knife Tails had and used it to cut the bandages off to see that his wound was almost fully healed. "Wow, you recover fast." Tails said looking amazed at his arm. "Nah I just used the chaos emerald we had to speed up the healing." Sonic said looking proud. "Hey I need you to get everybody in here, I need to everybody something." Tails asked. "Alright." Sonic said as he rounded everybody up.

As everyone gathered in the living room Tails began to speak the situation. "Ok so this is what we know so far: The cause of all of this is because of Eggman and Yamata no Orochi, we know that Orochi is still alive, but we don't know where Orochi is, and the only thing that drives away Orochi's curse from us is the chaos emeralds energy." "So what do we do?" Knuckles asked. "Well we have two chaos emeralds right now, What I think is that Sonic Knuckles and I should go out and look for the chaos emeralds." "Then what do we do?" Cream asked. "You guys need to stay and keep watch for Yamata no Orochi and keep watch of the last resort shield, because if something happens to that then we'll all be in trouble." Tails explained with a serious look. "We can start looking tomorrow Knuckles and Sonic will take the chaos emeralds and I will take the rosary." Tails explained to them. "Gotcha." Sonic replied. "Understood." Knuckles replied. Tails then got off the couch and went downstairs to work on something, while Cream followed behind, Rouge and knuckles went in the guest room to go watch another movie, and Sonic and Amy just sat on the couch and talked for a while. "Sonic i'm scared." Amy said holding onto him. "Why? are you scared?" Sonic asked while he was gently brushing her back with his right hand. "There's a monster outside and we don't know where it is." Amy said holding Sonic tighter and tighter. "Don't worry, Tails still has his shield up, there's no way it could get to us." "But what if you die fighting it, or it finds you and kills you without you knowing!" Amy shouted interrupting Sonic. Sonic continued to console Amy as he was still rubbing her back. "I won't leave you, I promised I would protect you remember?" Amy slowly nods back to Sonic as she just sit's on the couch holding Sonic. Then by her surprise Sonic starts holding her and looks into her eyes. "No matter what happens I will never leave you." Sonic then slowly starts to kiss her deeply on the lips that seemed to last for hours.

Meanwhile downstairs, Cream and Tails are working on some new weapons for their mission tomorrow. "Well then now I just have to sharpen the blade and, there!" Tails said lifting up his welding mask. "What is it?" Cream asked holding a box of screws. It's Sonic's new sword, I sharpened the blade and encrusted it with titanium so it doesn't break very easy, also see this compartment?" Tails opened up a little compartment to reveal a vile of purple liquid. "What is it?" Cream asked. "It's a poison vile, I made it with some bleach and cyanide so when Sonic presses this button he can poison his blade." "That's dangerous." Cream said. "I know but it'll be effective in battle, i'm also making new weapons for me and Knuckles." Tails said smiling. "What are you making?" Cream asked as she gave Tails the screws. "Well i'm making myself a revolver that can shoot bullets, lasers, and mini missiles that can pierce or destroy anything, and i'm making Knuckles Brass gloves that can discharge electricity and fire." "Wow Tails you're so smart." Cream said as she kissed Tails on the cheek. Tails blushed bright red and his heart started beating really loud. "Thank you cream, that was nice of you." Tails said putting his welding mask back on and starting to work on the other weapons.

Some time had passed as Sonic and Amy were still sitting on the couch holding each other. Sonic looked outside to see that is was already dark out. "Well I guess I get better get to bed, i've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow. "Sonic said getting up. Amy then quickly followed behind upstairs t see Sonic staring at the door to the guest room where Knuckles and Rouge were with a weird look on his face." "Sonic why are you?" "Shh, be quiet!" Sonic said quietly. Amy could then hear the sounds coming from inside. "Wow you're such a naughty echidna." Rouge said very seductively. "Just wait there's more where that came from." Knuckles said as Amy and Sonic turned to each other in realization of what's going on in there. "I think we should get to bed now." Amy said quietly. Sonic nodded and headed into the bedroom down the hall. Sonic and Amy took off their shoes and lied down under the covers. "Goodnight Sonic." Amy said as Sonic turned around with a red face. "Goodnight Amy." Sonic said as he kissed her on the lips.

The next morning Sonic woke up from his deep sleep and stretched himself awake. "Yawn, today's the day." Sonic then turned to see Amy still fast asleep with a smile on her face. Sonic smiled his sleeping beauty and turned outside to see a frightening sight. "What the heck is that purple fog coming from Eggman's fortress?" The fog slowly started killing the remaining life in the fields as it was reaching closer and closer to them by the minute.

**Find out next.**

**Sonic: Oh no you better not pull that crap again.**

**Me: To late just did.**

**Sonic: I'm gonna kick your.**

**Me: Chaos control, holds up chaos emerald and teleports.**

**Me: That hedgehog will never think to look in a lake... I'll probably have to find something to breath through soon, anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

"Amy, get up!" Sonic yelled shaking Amy awake. "Hm, what?" Amy said really tiredly. Hurry, get up it's an emergency!" Sonic yelled running out the door to get everyone else up. Sonic started banging on the door to the room Rouge and Knuckles were in. "Get up you two, it's an emergency!" Sonic yelled running downstairs to the basement. Tails Cream get up!" Sonic yelled running over to them. Tails woke up in a shock when Sonic was yelling. "What?" "What is it!" Tails yelled at Sonic causing Cream to wake up in a shock. "Go upstairs and look." Sonic said running upstairs, Tails and Cream quickly followed. When everyone got to the living room Sonic pointed to Eggman's fortress to show them the purple fog killing all of the remaining life. "What the heck is that?" Tails yelled loudly. "It's killing everything!" Cream shouted. "What do we do?" Amy asked Sonic looking really scared. Sonic looked at Tails in desperation. "Will the shield protect us?" Sonic asked. "It should but I don't know about the effects on us, if we go outside I don't know whether or not the chaos emeralds will protect us." Tails said looking at Sonic worried. Sonic then came up with an idea that might help solve their problem. "The fog is still a good distance away from us, so what i'll do is run to the fog with a chaos emerald and check to see if it has any effect on me, and if it does i'll run back." Everyone just looked at the fog and nodded in agreement, as Sonic got the chaos emerald Tail opened the door for Sonic to run out. "Be safe." Tails said. Sonic nodded back to Tails and ran out the door at super speed.

Sonic reached the fog pretty quickly and stopped in front of the fog and held the chaos emerald in his left hand. "Ok i'll just stick my right hand into the fog and see what happens." Sonic then raised his right arm up and put it in the fog.

Meanwhile back at the house everyone was sitting around wondering if Sonic was alright. "Do you think he'll be ok?" Cream asked. "Please, if I know Sonic he can handle anything, and the snake attack was proof of that." Knuckles replied with a smirk. "Wait here he comes!" Amy yelled. Everyone went to the door and Sonic came crashing. "Sonic are you ok?" Amy asked. "Did anything happen?" Rouge asked. "Guys, guys let him talk." Tails scolded as he was helping Sonic up. "Now what happened? Tails asked as he was sitting Sonic on the couch. "Well I don't think we should go outside." Sonic said looking distressed. "Why did it hurt you?" Amy asked looking very worried. "No, I actually didn't feel anything, but there's something else." "What is it?" Knuckles asked. Sonic looked up at everyone and told them with a chill in his voice. "The fog messes with your head, When I stuck My arm in there the fog engulfed me and I was loosing all sense of direction, I couldn't tell where I was or what I was doing, and I heard these noises in my head, almost like little voices, so I ran out quickly as fast as I could and luckily I was still in front of our house." Everyone just looked at each other in shock from what Sonic had just said. "So what do we do?" Rouge asked. "I could use chaos control to warp us back to our house, but I don't know how long it will take us to look for the chaos emeralds." Sonic said looking very upset. So were gonna be here even longer?" Knuckles whined. "Oh shut up you'll be fine." Rouge snapped at Knuckles. "So do you guys still want to look today?" Amy asked looking at Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. "Might as well." Sonic said getting up from the couch. "Oh, before we go I want to give you guys something." Tails said as he went downstairs. When Tails came back up, he gave Sonic and Knuckles their new weapons. "Wow, this is awesome!" Sonic said really excited. Knuckles just started swinging his fists around trying out his new gloves. "These are pretty sweet thanks." Knuckles said to Tails who was loading his gun. "Alright we will be back tonight." Tails said to the girls. "Goodbye." Amy said hugging Sonic. "You guys better return safely." Rouge said hugging Knuckles. "Tails looked at Cream as she came up to him and hugged him tightly. "Be safe out there." After everyone's goodbye's Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles went out the door and disappeared into the fog in search of the chaos emeralds. "Do you think they'll find the emeralds soon?" Rouge asked Amy. "I just want them to be safe out there." Amy said looking very worried.

**Me: lucky I found this air bubble supply now I can stay down here until it's safe to come out, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of this story.**

**Sonic: Found you!**

**Me: AHHH!**

**Sonic: Get back here now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

It had been about a week after Sonic and the gang had started searching for the chaos emeralds, however the fog made things more difficult for them to find anything. Meanwhile everyone is at the house doing their usual daily thing. "Hey Knuckles can I talk to you for a minute, it's very important." Rouge asked Knuckles who was lying on the couch half asleep. "Can't it wait till later?" Knuckles moaned. "No!" "It needs to be now!" Rouge yelled loudly scaring Knuckles awake. "Ok, fine i'll come, but you don't have to yell all the time." Knuckles replied. "Sorry about that." Rouge replied as they went into the guest room. A few minutes later Sonic and Amy came downstairs from their afternoon nap and went into the kitchen where Amy started to make fried snake. "Yuck, snake again?" Sonic said with a grossed look on his face. "I'm sick of it too, but it's all we have." Amy replied. "Where are Tails and Cream?" Amy asked. "They're downstairs working." Sonic replied back. "They're really cute together don't you think?" Amy asked with a smile. "Ya I guess you could say that." Sonic replied with a red on his face. "But I think you're cuter with me." Sonic said rubbing the back of his head. "Aw, well aren't you a sweet boyfriend." Sonic blushed even more red at what Amy had just said. "Boyfriend?" Sonic thought to himself. "Well I guess it shouldn't be a surprise to me." Sonic thought to himself. "Dinner is ready!" Amy shouted. Cream and Tails came up to the table to eat dinner but Knuckles and Rouge still didn't come out. "What's taking them so long?" Amy asked. "They've only been in there for about half an hour." "Maybe they're talking about something important." Cream replied hugging Tails. "I would want to discuss personal things with Tails in private too." Tails blushed bright red and kissed Cream on the cheek in pure generosity. "Thanks Tails." "No problem Cream." The two of them continued to be all romantic when Amy sat down beside Sonic and tried to hug him, but at that moment Knuckles and Rouge came out with very serious looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" Cream asked. "Uh we have some big news." Knuckles replied blushing bright red.

Everyone just looked at each other in curiosity about what they were talking about. "What big news?" Tails asked. "Well do you want to tell them or should I?" Rouge asked Knuckles who was still blushing bright red as he began to speak. "W-well y-you see R-rouge and I a-are um." Knuckles was too choked up to even finish his sentence. "I'm pregnant." Rouge said to everyone almost causing Knuckles to faint. "Wow that's wonderful!" Cream said very happily to them. "She's right, congratulations to the both of you." Amy said holding Sonic. "Well thank you very much." Rouge replied as she turned to knuckles who looked like he was completely out of it. "Go on, say thank you." Rouge said nicely. "U-um t-thank y-you." Knuckles thanked still looking like he was about to pass out from shock, or blood in his head either way. As they sat down everyone started talking except for Knuckles who couldn't say much the whole time. "So Knucklehead is about to be a father, well what about that." Sonic said looking at Knuckles who was still not eating. "Hey, at least this gives you a stronger reason to take down Orochi." Tails said to Knuckles. Knuckles then looked up at Tails and Sonic and replied to both of them. "Sorry if I haven't talked much, it's just this all came so quickly, and I didn't know how to react to it." Rouge turned over to Knuckles and kissed him in front of everybody, causing Knuckles to get really embarrassed. "What'd you do that for!" "Because I know for a fact that even if we're stuck here even after the baby's been born, you will still fight for the safety of all of us." Rouge said holding her right hand over her stomach. Knuckles blushed bright red and hugged Rouge for about five seconds until he pulled away and started eating again. "So do you think it's a bat or an echidna?" Cream asked Rouge. "I don't know yet, but I bet I could tell in a few weeks when I start to feel his or her kicking." Rouge replied rubbing her stomach. "How so?" Amy asked. "Well if I feel a lot of activity going on in there, then I could probably assume it's an echidna." Rouge replied with a smile. "What does that supposed to mean?" Knuckles asked really loud. "It means echidnas are really loud and rough now would you quit blushing your face looks like it's full of blood." Rouge scolded. "Yes ma'am." Knuckles replied annoyed. "Someone's being unusually formal." Sonic joked. "Knuckles got up and started to head upstairs to his room. "Are we going to look for the chaos emeralds tonight?" Knuckles asked very calmly. "I think we'll just search for them tomorrow." Tails replied. "Ok then i'm going to bed right now." Knuckles said as he went through the door. "i think i'll go too." Rouge said emptying her bowl and rinsing it out." "I'll see you guys in the morning." Rouge said heading upstairs. "Goodnight." Everyone replied.

"You know I bet when they get in there, they're gonna forgive each other immediately and love each other again." Sonic said. "Probably, you know Knuckles." Tails replied. "Tails would you wanna have a baby with me?" Cream asked. This caught Tails off guard and caused him to blush and stutter. "Oh um well I uh." "I'm just kidding." Cream laughed as Sonic and Amy laughed with her at Tails. "What?" Tails yelled. "You're face is redder than Knuckles when he was embarrassed. Amy teased. "I think i'll go to bed too, Cream are you coming?" Tails asked still red on his face. "Ok honey, i'm coming." Cream said in a sweet voice. "Honey?" Sonic and Amy said as they bursted out laughing. "Y-you guys are jerks!" Tails shouted. "Aw come on we were just messing with you." Sonic replied while he was still laughing. Tails just looked away and went downstairs without a last word. "Sorry, he's really shy when it comes to this kind of stuff." Cream said to Sonic and Amy. "Naw it's fine, Tails is my buddy I would never deliberately insult him." Sonic replied. "Well alright goodnight you two." Cream said heading downstairs. "Goodnight." They both replied. "Well I guess it's time we went to bed too." Amy said to Sonic. "You go on upstairs, i'll be up there in a minute. Sonic said. "Alright but can I have a kiss first?" Amy asked looking into Sonic's eyes. "Sure thing." Sonic replied. Sonic kissed Amy on the lips and then she went upstairs to lay down. "So Knuckles and Rouge are having a baby." Sonic thought to himself. "So I wonder, will Amy and I end up having a family while still being trapped in this house?" Sonic continued to think about the situation with Orochi and his relationship with Amy. Sonic then got tired and walked upstairs thinking to himself. "I shouldn't think about this now, I should only think about it if it does happen." Sonic then went inside his room to see Amy already asleep. As Sonic started to lay down in the bed he thought one last time. "If it does happen soon, I wouldn't want it to be with anyone else."

**Me: Ok so since I furthered the relationship with Sonic and Amy, Sonic decided to lay off of me, but he is still keeping an eye on this story so I better be careful. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles continued to look for the chaos emeralds, but they had no luck due to the fog. Two months had passed as Everyone was sitting in the living room discussing the issue. "We can't continue to search like this!" Sonic said really frustrated. "I know but what else can we do?" Tails asked. "Everyone just calm down for a minute." Amy said to everyone. "Now Tails have you tried to fly up and see what was above you?" Amy asked. Tails just looked down for a minute holding his left arm behind Creams back. "Yes, but all I see is the purple fog, it literally covers up the entire land." Tails replied. "Don't be sad Tails." Cream said hugging him tightly. "Thanks Cream." Tails said as he went and kissed Cream on the cheek. "Wait a minute." Knuckles said looking very surprised as he was sitting on the couch and holding Rouge who had gotten bigger from the pregnancy. "If I could find Angel Island, Maybe I could use the master emerald to help clear the fog, or even better, find the chaos emeralds." Everyone just looked at each other with a smile and agreed on the idea. "See I knew you could help out, you'll be a great daddy." Rouge said playfully as she stroked under his jaw with her index finger. "W-what?" "It was just an Idea." Knuckles said with his usual embarrassed look on his face. "But how do we find out where Angel Island is?" Sonic asked putting his arm over Amy's shoulder. "If Tails uses the chaos emerald and flies he could see where the chaos emerald reacts the most and Angel Island should be within that area." Everyone seemed to understand the plan. "So we better get ready." Sonic said to Tails and Knuckles, They both agreed and got their equipment and chaos emeralds ready, Tails gave Sonic the rosary while Tails kept one of the chaos emeralds to himself and gave the other one to Knuckles.

"Alright we should probably say our last minute goodbyes." Sonic said to both of them. "It's not like we're gonna die." Knuckles said sarcastically. "We could very well die out there, you especially need to say bye to Rouge before you go." Sonic scolded. "Knuckles just glares at Sonic for a minute knowing he's right and goes over to Rouge to say goodbye. "Every time I go outside, I risk losing my own life, but if it means the safety for the sake of you two, then I'll gladly do it." Knuckles said feeling the baby inside Rouge. "It kicked!" Knuckles shouted. Rouge just laughed a little bit. "It means he or she appreciates you for protecting both of us." Rouge said looking into Knuckles's eyes. Knuckles blushed bright red and his heart started beating. "Well i'll be back really late, I love you." Knuckles said as he kissed Rouge for about seven seconds. "I love you too." Rouge replied as Knuckles bent down to Rouge's pregnant stomach. "Don't worry little guy, you and your mama are going to be ok. "Knuckles said rubbing Rouge's stomach. The baby kicked again and Knuckles just smiled and headed for the door. Meanwhile Sonic and Tails were saying their goodbyes to their girlfriends. "Be safe out there." Amy said to Sonic hugging him tightly. "Don't worry we'll be fine, I love you." Sonic kissed Amy on the lips and waved goodbye as he headed for the door. "Don't be too long." Cream said to Tails. "We'll be fine, don't worry." Tails kissed Cream on the forehead and started to leave. "Tails wait." Cream said. Tails turned around and looked at Cream. "Yes?" Tails asked. "Cream suddenly came up to Tails and kissed him deeply on the lips, Tails was stunned for a moment not realizing what was happening, but he then slowly hugged Cream as he was enjoying the kiss, then after a while Tails broke the kiss and blushed bright red. "Wow, thanks." Tails said. "We never really kissed liked that, so I thought I would do it this time before you left." Cream said looking happy. "Well thank you, I love you and i'll be back soon." Tails waved goodbye as he headed for the door where Sonic and Knuckles were waiting. "Alright let's go." Tails said. "Yeah." Knuckles and Sonic said as everyone went out and disappeared into the fog.

When they got outside they could start hearing the voices again. "Dang, I wish these voices would stop." Knuckles said covering his ears. "I'm going up now to see which way the chaos emerald starts reacting." Tails said pulling out the chaos emerald. "Ok be safe." Sonic said. Tails then flew up and out of the fog and started turning 360 degrees until it started to glow. "Got it." Tails said as he descended back down to Sonic and Knuckles. "It's to the north east." Tails said as he landed on the ground. "Ok then we'll head north east." Sonic said. Everyone then ran off to Angel Island.

Some time later

"We must have been running for some time now." Knuckles said trying to see his way through. Sonic then stopped for a moment causing Tails and Knuckles to stop. "I think we should check again." Sonic said sounding very concerned. Knuckles and Tails both agreed. "Ok i'll go up." Tails then flew up and out of the fog. "Do you think we're still going the right way?" Knuckles asked. "That's what i'm hoping." Sonic replied. Tails came flying down with a smile on his face. "We're really close now." Tails pulled out the chaos emerald to see it was glowing very bright which caused some of the fog to lift. "I can see the ground now." Sonic said surprised. "Look, there it is!" Knuckles yelled pointing at Angel Island. Everyone started running towards the island and as they approached the master emerald, the chaos emeralds grew brighter and brighter. "There it is!" Tails yelled excitedly. Knuckles approached the master emerald and began to use it's power. "I beg you master emerald, lift the evil in this fog and dispel it from the land." The master emerald began to glow very bright and made a bright green flash that blinded everyone. "Did it work?" Tails asked. "I don't know, my vision is still blurry." Sonic said. As their vision slowly returned they saw that the fog was gone, and they were surrounded by snakes. "Sonic get us out of here now!" Tails yelled. "Alright everyone hold onto me!" Knuckles and Tails held on tightly to Sonic as Sonic took Tails's chaos emerald and raised it up. "Chaos control!" They then warped back to the house where everyone was waiting for them. "Are y'all ok?" Amy asked. "Yeah we dispersed the fog, now we should be able to look for the rest of the chaos emeralds more quickly." Sonic said with a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't be too sure." Rouge said to everyone. "Why?" Knuckles asked. "Look." Rouge said pointing her finger outside. everyone got up and looked outside to see nothing but snakes as far as the eye can see.

**Well at least they got rid of one problem. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

"What the heck is going on?" Sonic yelled seeing nothing but snakes miles and miles beyond. "How come we never ran into them until now?" Tails asked. Everyone started panicking at the situation until Sonic had to calm everyone down. "Everyone just settle down for a minute!" Sonic yelled. Everyone then stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. "Ok let's just all sit down and discuss the matter." Sonic instructed. Rouge and Knuckles sat on the couch, while Cream sat on Tails's lap on a chair, and Sonic and Amy just stood up. "So what are we going to do?" Knuckles asked holding Rouge. "I don't know why we haven't been attacked until after the fog lifted, but now things are more dangerous than before." Sonic replied. "That didn't answer my question though." Knuckles said back to Sonic. "I don't know what to do!" "One step out that door and we're dead!" Sonic yelled. Everyone just sat in silence thinking about what to do, when all of the sudden Cream got off of Tails's lap and Tails stood up. "I could fly around." Tails suggested. "But the X Tornado hasn't been fully fixed yet." Sonic reminded. "I meant I would fly." Tails said. Sonic had a worried look on his face. "Are you sure you could fly for that long?" Sonic asked. "I think I could last a lot longer than you may think, i'll just fly out the chimney like a reverse Santa Claus and look around." Tails picked up his revolver and rosary and headed to the fireplace. "Tails." Sonic said. Tails turned around to see all of his friends behind him with a scared look. "Be careful out there." Sonic said. "Tails just smiled at his best friend and replied. "Thanks." "Tails wait!" Cream shouted. "Oh yeah I can't leave without giving you a special goodbye." Tails said going over to Cream. Tails hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips. "I'll be back safely, don't you worry. Tails said. Tails then flew up the chimney and flew outside.

About an hour had past and Tails hadn't come back yet. "Do you think he's ok?" Sonic asked Knuckles. "He'll be fine I know it." Knuckles said as they were both staring out the window. Meanwhile Amy and Cream where having a semi-baby shower for Rouge. "Go on open it up." Amy said handing Rouge the present. Rouge tore open the paper and opened up the box to see diapers made of paper towels. "Not the best choice, but what are you gonna do in times like this." Amy said sarcastically. "These are great Amy, thanks." Cream gave her present next. "I hope you like it." Cream said very excited. "Rouge opened the present to see a blanket for the baby. "Where'd you get this?" Rouge asked. "I sewed it from part of my dress." Rouge looked down to see that Cream's dress had now reached her thighs. "That was nice of you." Rouge thanked hugging both of them. "The baby said thank you too." Rouge said rubbing her stomach. "Have you and Knuckles decided on a name?" Amy asked. "Yes, if it was a boy, we would name him Tsume, which means claws." "That's a great name." Amy said with a smile. "And if it were a girl, we decided on Aisuru, which means loving." "That's also a beautiful name." Cream added. Rouge started to feel the baby kick some more. "I think it may be an echidna." Rouge said smiling. "I asked Knuckles which one he'd prefer last night, and no surprise, he said he would want an echidna." "Figures, did you get mad at him?" Amy asked. Rouge just laughed. "No, because I want an echidna too." Amy and Creamed were shocked to hear what Rouge just said. "Why do you want an echidna?" Cream asked. "I don't know, I think it's for the same reason I like Knucklehead over there, they're strong, brave, and funny when they get mad." Amy and Cream laughed and agreed with the temper part. "But we both agreed that if it was a bat, then we would love him or her just the same." Rouge went and took her new stuff for the baby upstairs and smiled at the growing child inside of her.

Three hours had past and it was already dark out, Sonic and Knuckles were still looking at the window while everyone else went to bed. "I'm starting to get worried." Sonic said very distressed. "Well don't be cause here he comes." Knuckles said pointing out the window. About a minute later Tails came down the chimney covered in soot and coughing heavily. "Tails are you ok?" Sonic asked hurrying over to him. "Sonic I found one!" Tails said holding out the third chaos emerald. "Where was it?" Knuckles asked. "it was in the forest but it was guarded by snakes, so I spent hours trying to fight them off without getting hurt." Tails gave Sonic the chaos emerald and got up. "Where are you getting this ammo anyway?" Sonic asked. "I'm using all of the leftover ammo for the X Tornado, and don't worry I have plenty of it." Tails replied brushing himself off. "I'm going to take a shower now." Tails said heading to the shower. "Ok we're going to bed now." Sonic replied. "Glad you're safe home." Knuckles said. Everyone then went to bed for the night. Tails was showering and thinking about the new job he had to do. "I have to do this until I find all of the chaos emerald, well at least i'm being more helpful now."

**Who knows how long it'll take?**

**Sonic: You know.**

**Me: Well yes I do, but they don't know.**

**Sonic: Well whatever.**

**Me: You're a little rude today.**

**Sonic: And you just now noticed?**

**Me: That's it i'm gone, goes into the closet with laptop and locks the door.**

**Me: Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story... Man I gotta use the bathroom.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

Months had passed by as progression on the chaos emeralds was still very slow, within the span of six more months, Tails had only found one other chaos emerald. "So we're now up to four chaos emeralds." Sonic said holding the chaos emerald. "I'm sorry, I can't find them any faster." Tails said about to cry. "No, you're doing a great job so far, I mean for one person to do this and constantly being surrounded by snakes, you're doing great." Sonic said putting his left hand on Tails's shoulder. "Thanks Sonic." Tails replied. "No problem buddy." Sonic said. "Hey I need everyone to come in here." Sonic yelled. Cream and Amy came from the kitchen making food that Tails caught while searching for the chaos emeralds, and Knuckles came downstairs holding Rouge who looked like she was going to give birth anytime.

"So what's going on?" Knuckles asked as he was sitting on the couch with Rouge. "We found another chaos emerald." Sonic replied. "That's great Tails!" Cream said running up to Tails and kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks Cream." Tails replied. "Tails, while you were searching, did you happen to find any sign of Orochi?" Sonic asked. Tails just thought for a moment trying to remember if he saw anything. "The only thing I saw was a huge cluster of snakes around Angel Island, but nothing else." "And we haven't been hearing that roar much either." Amy added. "Do you think Orochi knows we're looking for him?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know, all I know is that we need to keep looking for the chaos emeralds and come up with a plan to stop him." Sonic said to everyone. Knuckles just turned to Rouge for a moment and sighed. "Looks like the baby's gonna be born into this hell." Knuckles said feeling the baby in Rouge's stomach. "Don't worry I know It'll be alright as long as I have you." Rouge said. Knuckles and Rouge went back upstairs, and Tails went to go take a shower and Cream and Amy just stayed in the living room with Sonic. "Cream can you finish dinner for us?" Amy asked. "Sure, i'd love too." Cream went into the kitchen to finish dinner leaving Amy with Sonic. "Why did you want Cream to go finish dinner?" Sonic asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Amy replied hugging Sonic. I want to spend more time with you." Amy said rubbing her hand on his cheek. "Oh, I see." Sonic replied. Sonic broke the hug and sat down on the couch waving his index finger to signal Amy to come. "Well if you want me, come and get me." Amy ran over to the couch and jumped onto Sonic almost causing the couch to break. "Wow, I guess i've gotten fatter." "Nonsense, you still have a beautiful body." Sonic replied causing Amy to blush. Amy sat on Sonic's lap and held onto the back of his neck. "You know even though we're fighting for our survival, I still want to be trapped here with you." Amy said. Sonic just blushed for a moment and started to go in for a kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Sonic said just before kissing her. The kiss seemed to last for a long time, but they were enjoying every minute of it. "I would've never guess this is what would bring us together." Amy said holding onto Sonic. "I wouldn't have guessed it either." Sonic replied. "Sonic do you think we could." "Dinner's ready!" Cream shouted interrupting Amy. "Oh well i'll tell you later." Amy finished as they went to the dining room.

Everyone came to the table and started to eat. "Ugh, snake again." Knuckles complained. "Well it's either that or starve." Rouge snapped. "Oh!" Rouge said in surprise holding her stomach. "What's wrong?" Knuckles asked. "Nothing, the baby's just moving around a lot." Rouge replied still holding her stomach. "Well maybe that means it'll be here soon." Cream said cheerfully. "Yeah, maybe." Rouge replied. Cream sat down next to Tails and Amy sat down next to Sonic, as everyone started to eat. "So Tails are you going to go look again tomorrow?" Cream asked. "No i'm taking a break tomorrow." Tails replied. "Everyone needs their days off." Sonic said to Tails. "No kidding." Tails replied. Everyone finished up their plates and started to clean up, but something unannounced happens. "Ah!" Rouge shouted. "What's wrong?" Knuckles asked very worried. "The baby's coming!" Rouge shouted in pain. "The baby's coming!" Everyone yelled.

"But I thought we had a few more weeks?" Knuckles shouted. "Well we don't, it's happening now." Rouge looked like she was in serious pain as Sonic and Knuckles tried to get her to the room where she and Knuckles had been staying. "Tails get a towel and a washcloth!" Sonic shouted. "Amy get some hot water!" Knuckles shouted. "Got it." They both replied getting the supplies. Sonic and Knuckles got Rouge into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Tails and Amy quickly came in with the supplies, Sonic then took the towel and laid it under Rouge where the baby would come out while Knuckles took the washcloth and dipped it in the hot water and put it on Rouge's head. "We need one more thing." Sonic said to Tails. "What?" Tails asked. "A pair of scissors for you know what." Tails nodded and rushed downstairs. "Cream I need you to get the blanket you made." Knuckles said, Cream went downstairs to go get the blanket. "Sonic." Sonic turned to Knuckles who was holding Rouge's hand. "If you don't mind, we'd like to be alone." Sonic nodded and stepped outside and closed the door. A second later Tails and Cream came upstairs with the scissors and blanket, and went inside and gave it to Knuckles, Tails and Cream then came back outside and waited with Sonic and Amy.

About an hour had passed and they could hear the yelling from inside from time to time. "Do you think they're ok in there?" Amy asked. "I'm sure they're fine." Sonic replied. After about another twenty minutes the yelling had stopped and it was quiet. "I wonder what's going on in there?" Cream asked. About ten minutes later Knuckles had opened the door and everyone crowded around him. "Would you like to meet our new son?" Knuckles asked. Amy and Cream ran inside to see the new baby while Sonic and Tails were just slowly walking up there with Knuckles, to see the newborn baby. They came up to see Rouge holding a tiny red echidna with light blue eyes and little sharp knuckles just like his father. "He's adorable." Tails awed at the cute baby echidna. "So are you still naming him?" "Yes, his name is still Tsume." Rouge said interrupting Cream. "Just think Knucklehead, this little guy right here is gonna grow up to be like you someday." Sonic said patting Knuckles on the back. "Yeah, your right." Knuckles replied as he bent down on his knees to see his son. "I'm sorry you had to be born in a horrible time like this, but I promise you I will make everything better." Knuckles started to rub his hand on Tsume's face as he was falling asleep. "I think it's time to go to bed." Rouge still cradling Tsume in her arms. "Alright we'll leave you three to sleep." Sonic said. Everyone went outside the room and started to get ready for bed. Tails and Cream had already gone downstairs and Sonic and Amy were heading upstairs to their room. "So Amy what were you going to ask me?" Sonic asked. "Oh, I forgot, but i'm sure it was nothing really." Sonic just shrugged as he got in the bed. "Oh well, maybe it'll come back to you." Amy then got in the bed and hugged Sonic. "Goodnight." Amy said. "Goodnight." Sonic replied. When Sonic laid down Amy was looking as him in deep regret, and thought to herself, "I remember what I wanted to tell you, but I don't know if I should.

**Will Amy find the courage to tell Sonic?**

**Sonic: You did it again!**

**Me: You still can't get me. Thinks to myself, but I really have to pee, anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

About a week had past since Rouge gave birth to Tsume, and since then Knuckles has acted more calmly than he usually does. Tails had gone to look for the chaos emeralds once again and Knuckles and Sonic we're just sitting in the living room talking to each other. "So how's Tsume been doing?" Sonic asked. Knuckles didn't even open his eyes, he looked like he was thinking about something. "He's doing well, just yesterday he punched me while I was holding him." Knuckles replied. "Definitely sounds like a child of your's." Sonic said trying to get Knuckles's attention but he wasn't reacting. "Are you ok?" Sonic asked. "Hm?" "Oh, yeah i'm fine." Knuckles replied finally opening his eyes. "Sonic do you know what we're going to do when we find the chaos emeralds?" Knuckles asked with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah, go super and kill him." Sonic replied. "You have a one track mind." Knuckles said with a smirk. "Oh you're one to talk." Sonic said back to Knuckles. "Hey Knuckles, It's you're turn to bath Tsume!" Rouge shouted. "Aw come on, it's always my turn!" Knuckles whined. "Don't give me that, I bathed him two days in a row!" Rouge shouted back. "Fine, i'll do it." Knuckles grunted. "Alright well have fun." Sonic said cheerfully. Knuckles just glared at him for a minute and went upstairs.

A few minutes later Amy came in and sat on the couch with Sonic. "So when do you think Tails will be back?" Amy asked. "I don't know, but I hope it'll be soon, it's already starting to get dark out." Sonic replied. Sonic put his left arm over Amy's shoulder and hugged her. "You know I wonder where we would be right had we not been stuck in here like this." Amy said resting her head on Sonic's shoulder. Time slowly passed as Tails finally came down the chimney covered in soot as usual. "How does this chimney keep getting dirty?" "We don't even use it." Tails asked while wiping off the soot. "Tomorrow i'm cleaning this thing." "Tails!" Sonic yelled still holding Amy. "Did you find anything?" Sonic asked. "No, not today." Tails replied looking very depressed. "Hey don't sweat it, you always have tomorrow." Sonic said trying to cheer up his best friend. "Where's Cream?" Tails asked. "I think she's downstairs." Amy replied. "Thanks, and I appreciate your concern Sonic, I think i'll hit the shower now. Tails then went upstairs to go clean himself from the soot for about the 50th time. "I think i'll head upstairs now." Amy said to Sonic. "Ok i'll be right up." Sonic replied. As Amy went upstairs, Sonic was still thinking about the question Amy was about to ask. "Sonic do you want to?" "What was it she wanted to ask?"

Sonic went upstairs still thinking about what Amy was about to ask him. "Maybe she remembers now." Sonic thought. Sonic then opened the door to see Amy who was only wearing her bra and underwear. "Ah!" Amy screamed covering herself. "Ah!" "Sorry, I didn't know you were." "Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic was covering his eyes and tripped over and fell on the pile of dirty cloths. "Sonic, are you ok?" Amy asked rushing over to him. "Ow!" Sonic held the back of his head in pain and got up." "Uh, Amy I well." Sonic's face started to turn really red as he was looking into Amy's eyes. "I'm glad your ok." Amy then hugged Sonic, causing Sonic to blush even brighter and his face feel really hot. "Amy I didn't mean to barge in, I mean I didn't know you were." "It's alright." Amy said interrupting Sonic and gazing into his eyes. "Accidents happen, don't they." Sonic just stared at Amy for a few seconds not knowing what to make of what was happening. Amy pulled Sonic over to the bed and sat down, Sonic then sat down afterwards and continued to gaze into her eyes. "Sonic I love you." Amy whispered. Sonic just stared, because he couldn't speak, his heart was beating faster than he could run, and his nerves tensed up. "I l-love you too." Sonic stuttered. Sonic then kissed Amy slowly for about two minutes until he broke the kiss and took of his shoes. "You're really beautiful." Sonic said lying down while cuddling with Amy. "I want to be with you forever." Amy said holding onto Sonic tightly. Sonic just gazed into Amy's eyes one last time before making the final move. "I do too." Sonic and Amy kissed passionately and never let go of each other.

Meanwhile Tails had gotten out of the shower and went downstairs to go to bed. "Oh you're back." Cream said running up to Tails. "So how was it?" Cream asked hugging Tails. "I didn't find anything today." Tails replied. "Oh don't frown, you still have me." Cream kissed Tails on the lips to try and cheer him up some. "Thanks Cream, I guess I needed that from you." Tails smiled a little and hugged Cream tightly. "You're still pretty damp." Cream said breaking the hug from Tails. "Sorry, I thought I was all dry." Tails replied looking very embarrassed. "No it's ok, really." Cream apologized while heading over to the bed. "Are you coming?" Cream asked. Tails just hesitated for a moment and forced a smile for Cream. "Yeah i'm coming." Tails then went to bed and quickly fell asleep after saying their good nights to each other.

The next morning Sonic woke up with Amy's arms wrapped around his body and resting her head on his chest. Sonic smiled as he stroked her head trying to wake her up. "Amy, it's time to get up." Amy slowly woke up and let go of Sonic to stretch her arms out. "What a lovely day." Sonic said looking outside. "The sun is shining and the fields are clear and regaining their life…" "Wait what?" Sonic got out of the bed and ran to the window, and to his surprise the fields were clear of all the snakes. "What's going on here?" Sonic yelled. "ROOOOAR!" "That noise again!" Sonic thought. But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on his door. "Sonic!" Tails yelled. "We have a big problem!"

**Me: Gah, I can't take it anymore! Runs out of the closet and into the bathroom.**

**Me: Ah, that's much better, now to get back to the story, gets up and opens the door to see Sonic holding his laptop.**

**Sonic: Why did you censor the sex between Me and Amy?**

**Me: I didn't censor it, I implied it.**

**Sonic: Not anymore, I rewrote it.**

**Me: You what! Looks at computer.**

**Me: Great now I have to rewrite it, I don't want to get in trouble with . Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

Sonic woke everyone else up for them to see that the fields were clear and life was somewhat returning. "Wait what happened?" Tails asked really shocked. "Did something happen while we were asleep?" Cream asked. "I don't know, but I think i'll go outside and check." Sonic said about to go outside. "Wait Sonic." Tails said. Sonic turned around and faced him. "Yes Tails?" "We still don't know if it's safe out there, so take your sword and the rosary just in case." Tails looked really scared and he felt a chill run down his spine, he could tell something was not right. "You're right Tails." Sonic replied. Sonic then went and got the sword and rosary and headed outside. Sonic was about ten meters from the house observing the area. "Seems like nothings wrong." Sonic thought to himself. "But something doesn't seem right." Sonic continued to walk around the area until he concluded that nothing seemed to be wrong. "Alright i'm coming back in." Sonic yelled back to his friends. Sonic turned his back for a minute and looked at the ground to feel that it was starting to shake. "Sonic!" "Behind you!" Tails yelled.

Sonic turned around to see a serpent like figure coming up closer and faster to him. "Orochi?" Sonic thought on fear. "Sonic!" "Get inside now!" Knuckles yelled. Sonic just stood in fear as he saw Orochi getting closer and closer by the second until he finally saw him up close. "ROOOOOAR!" The voice was so loud it shook the ground. "A-are you?" "Yes, I am the demon called Yamata no Orochi, the one who cursed this land." "We gotta help him!" Tails shouted at Knuckles. "Right." Tails and Knuckles got their weapons ready and ran outside to help Sonic. "I see so there's more, well I don't mind to kill you too." Orochi lunged fiercely at Tails with all force. Sonic quickly realized that Orochi was about to kill Tails and ran over to him to push him out of the way. "Tails watch out." Sonic ran into Tails pushing him out of the way causing Orochi's first head to get stuck in the ground. "Are you ok?" Sonic asked breathing heavily. "Yeah i'm fine." Tails replied. "Hey, I need some help over here." Knuckles yelled fighting off two of the heads. Tails and Sonic got up and ran over to the demon to fight it off again. "I'll take the middle three heads, Tails you take the two on the right, Knuckles you take the three on the left." Sonic instructed. "Got it." They both replied. Sonic tried slashing the heads off but not leaving a scratch on them. "It's like their body is made of stone." Sonic thought going in for more slashes. Tails tried shooting the heads with everything he had, but it still seems like nothing was hurting him. "I don't know what else to do, I try and fight but they don't go down." Knuckles used his gloves to try and fight them off but he wasn't helping much either. "Why won't these things just die?" Knuckles yelled punching with fire on one hand and with lightning on the other. Sonic continuously looked back to check on the others, but everytime he turned his back, it was like he was knocking on death's door. "Don't worry, you'll be safe." Sonic thought still trying to fend off the beast.

Hours seemed to passed as the day got darker and darker and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles only got more fatigued as the fight went on. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up Sonic!" Tails yelled still fighting off the heads. "We need to pull back!" Knuckles yelled just narrowly avoiding the head coming down on him. "Give it up, you'll never beat me." Orochi boasted. Darkness soon filled the sky and the moon had no light reflected on it, now it had become to hard to see outside what was going on. Amy was watching the fight go on in fear while Rouge and Cream were trying to console Tsume who had been crying from the loud fight going on outside. "Shh, it's ok, don't cry." Rouge said cradling Tsume. "Let's go downstairs where it's more quiet." Cream suggested. "But what about?" "I'll watch them." Amy said interrupting Rouge. "Thanks." Rouge said heading downstairs with Cream and Tsume. "Sonic please be careful." Amy pleaded and prayed for Sonic's safety out there where he could possibly die, Amy also prayed for the safety of Tails and Knuckles and wish that they would all come back safe.

"I've got it!" Sonic yelled. "Well let's hear it." Knuckles said trying to move around the striking heads. "Knuckles you need to create a smoke shield using your gloves and combined with the darkness, we could get away." Knuckles agreed with a nod and started to create the smoke. "Sonic lookout!" Tails yelled. Sonic quickly turned around and saw the middle head striking towards him. Sonic quickly jumped out of the way, but the left fang left a diagonal wound from his shoulder down to the middle of the stomach. "Ah!" Sonic screamed in pain. "Sonic!" Sonic couldn't make out who's voice that was, all he saw was his vision slowly fading and sounds of screams in fear and panic. "I-i can't breath." Sonic thought to himself in fear. "I can't move, am I dying?" Sonic's vision faded darker and darker until he finally lost consciousness.

The next thing Sonic knew, Sonic woke up in a dark area filled with fog. "Where am I?" Sonic thought. "Am I dead?" Sonic slowly started to wander around looking for an answer. "This place I feel like i've been here before." Sonic kept on walking around until he stopped and smelled something rotting. "What is that?" Sonic asked. "Not too long after the fog slowly started to lift. "Oh no, what am I going to see?" Sonic thought in panic. The fog finally lifted only to unveil not any form of destruction or death, but a beautiful field full of flowers and sunshine. "What's going on?" Sonic thought while he was looking through the fields. Sonic then came up upon a young pink hedgehog who looked like she was around in her early twenties. "Who is she?" "And why does she feel so familiar?" Not long after Sonic heard a childs voice off in the distance. "Mama, I picked you a flower." The pink hedgehog smiled and picked up the child carrying him off into the field. "Thank you, but I think it's time we went home now." The two went off into the fields as Sonic was thinking about who that was. "Hey, wait up." Sonic quickly ran after them but they only seemed to get further and further away. "Don't go yet, who are you?" Sonic then fell into a pit that swallowed him in darkness. "Sonic couldn't figure out what was going on, his mind felt like it was all over the place with questions. "I didn't even get to see their faces." Sonic fell into the darkness for what seemed like forever until all of the sudden a bright light came over him and blinded him from all of his senses. He could only think this question. "Am I really dead, or am I still living?"

**Oh, what does it mean? What does it mean?**

**Looks around to make sure no one is present.**

**Ok then find out what happens next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

"What?" "Where am I?" Sonic's vision began to come back very slowly as he felt an immense pain on his body. "Shh, be quiet he's waking up." Sonic heard a voices but he couldn't tell who was what, or even what was going on. "Do you think he's ok?" "I don't know wait until he's awake to see how he is." Sonic could hear the voices getting closer and closer, until he came to the realization that he was still alive. "Ugh, my body." The sharp pain only worsened as Sonic tried to sit up and fully open his eyes. Sonic saw all of his friends sitting close to him and sighing in relief that he was ok. "Sonic, i'm so glad you're awake!" Amy yelled hugging Sonic. "Ow!" "Amy, you can't do that to Sonic in his condition." Tails scolded firmly. Amy looked at Sonic full of guilt and apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Sonic looked down to see that his entire body was covered in bandage wrap from his hip up to his shoulder. "What happened?" Sonic asked still writhing in pain.

Tails then went on to tell Sonic what had happened after the battle with Orochi. "Orochi ended up slicing your body in the middle of the battle, Fortunately Knuckles was able to make the smoke screen in time as I because Amy here ran out in the middle of the fight and helped my carry you back." Sonic looked at Amy with both gratitude and anger in his eyes. "Why did you come out in the fight?" Sonic yelled. "You could've been killed out there!" Amy yelled crying. "I didn't want to lose you." Sonic felt bad for getting mad at Amy and tried to make her feel better. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just worried that you'd get hurt out there." Sonic hugged Amy as she started to calm down, while this was happening Tails told the rest of the story. "When we got you back in the house we immediately tried to stop the bleeding, I was worried that Orochi may have torn a heart muscle because your heart was starting to fail." "You should've seen us when Tails told us that." Knuckles joked to Sonic. "We were freaking out." Tails looked at Knuckles sternly and faced Sonic again to finish the story. "We managed to stop the bleeding and patch your wounds, but we tried to keep your heart going for as long as we could, and at one point you stopped breathing." A chill was sent down Sonic's spine from hearing what Tails just said. "So I did really die, even if it was just for a moment." Sonic thought to himself. "I quickly grabbed the chaos emerald and used it to get your body going again, and after about an hour or so, your heart started to beat normally again." Sonic just looked down and started to cry a little. "I can't believe I almost died to him." A single tear ran down Sonic's face and landed on his casted body. "I wasn't able to beat him." "Quit brooding over it!" Knuckles yelled. "It's all in the past, you can't help it now." Sonic raised his face up and wiped the tears off trying to force a smile. "Thanks Knucklehead." Amy faced at the others with a strange but serious look on her face. "Guys I think we need to leave now." Cream said. "Yeah they need some time alone for a while." Rouge added. Tails and Knuckles didn't even ask why, they just looked at Sonic with a proud face and left with everyone else. "Why did they leave?" Sonic asked. "Because, there's something you need to know." Amy replied.

"Sonic you've been out cold for about a week and a half now." Amy said to Sonic trembling. "That doesn't surprise me." Sonic joked. "And in that time I found out something that you should probably know." Amy looked at Sonic in fear, but for some reason she was smiling really big. "What is it?" Sonic asked now trembling in suspense. Amy hesitated for a moment until she finally found the courage to give Sonic the news that would change his life. "Sonic, I think i'm pregnant." Those words echoed in Sonic's mind as he felt more light headed than before. "Y-you are?" Sonic asked. "Yes i'm sure. Sonic's face started to turn redder and redder by the minute. "Does anybody else know?" Sonic asked. "Everybody here knows, you were the last to find out." Sonic started to get more light headed as he realized that was the reason everyone left, because they knew that Amy wanted to tell him that she's having a baby. "Amy, do you want to sit with me?" Sonic asked. "You won't hurt me if that's what you're worried about." Amy slowly sat down right beside Sonic as he slowly put his arm around her head. "So when did you find out?" Sonic asked looking at Amy with love. "About two days ago." Amy replied. "I see, well now I have two reasons for defeating Orochi." Amy blushed bright red and held onto Sonic tightly but trying not to hurt him. "Now that the fields are clear, looking for the chaos emeralds will be easier, and once i'm feeling better, i'll go and look for them." Amy giggled a little and cuddled up closer with Sonic. "So what do you think we should name the baby?" Sonic hesitated for a moment thinking about the question and gave Amy his opinion. "Why don't we wait until the baby's born." Sonic suggested. "That's ok with me." Amy said softly. Amy cuddled with Sonic for a while until Sonic fell soundly asleep, Amy then got up and out of the bed to go downstairs and tell everyone how he's doing.

"So how is Sonic?" Rouge asked cradling Tsume to sleep. "He's doing fine, Sonic's asleep now though." Amy replied sitting down on the chair. "How did he take the news?" Knuckles asked. "Surprisingly well, I mean he was shocked at first, but then he seemed pretty fine with it." Amy replied. "Well that's good." Cream said to Amy. "You know it's funny, I remember I was going to ask Sonic if he wanted to have a family, but I was too afraid of what he'd say." Amy turned her head upstairs looking at the door to Sonic's room. "But now that I know that he's fine with it, I don't need to ask him." Amy got up and pulled out a spare quilt and pillow and spreaded it on the couch. "I think i'll stay down here until Sonic get's better." "Amy you should sleep on a bed." Rouge said to Amy. "Sonic is hurt, he deserves to sleep nice tonight." Tails talked with Cream for a moment and came over to Amy. "Amy, Cream and I agreed that I would sleep on the couch and you could sleep in the bed with Cream." Amy looked at them for a moment and started to get up. "Are you sure?" Amy asked. "I'm sure, I couldn't turn down someone who's bearing my best friends kid." Amy hugged Tails and went downstairs with Cream to go sleep for the night. When they got downstairs Amy got into bed and said her good nights to Cream. "Thanks for doing this." "No problem, good night." Cream said. "Good night." Amy replied. Shortly after they all fell asleep into the dark and peaceful night.

**Sonic: Well I'm glad you finally did something right.**

**Me: Whatever, don't talk to me when I write.**

**Sonic: Someone's being hostile.**

**Me: Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

The next morning Sonic woke up later than everyone else and stumbled down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. "Woah, Sonic be careful!" Tails shouted. "I'm fine." Sonic replied stumbling down the steps almost losing his balance. "Here let me help you." Amy said as she got up and went up the steps to help Sonic. "Thanks Amy." Sonic wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder and held onto the railing with his other arm. "Always trying to do stuff on your own, that's just like you." Amy said smiling. Sonic was still in pain from the fight, but he knew he had to get out of bed. "So what about Orochi's whereabouts?" Sonic asked as he was trying to sit down. "Orochi will occasionally roam around the area, but there's no telling when or where he is right now." Knuckles explained. "No problem, I can outrun that monster anytime." Sonic tried to give a thumbs up but his body was in so much pain that he just held his hand on his chest. "That explains why he almost killed you." Tails jokingly said. Sonic slammed his fists on the table in anger. "I will kill the evil beast, no matter what, agh!" Sonic kept holding in his pain trying to make a good impression for everyone. A few minutes later, Rouge and Cream came downstairs from giving Tsume his bath. "Oh, Sonic you're ok." Cream said giving Sonic a light hug. "So how are you feeling?" Rouge asked while holding Tsume in a towel. "I could be better." Sonic replied. "Well that's nice, i'm going to go feed Tsume." Rouge went downstairs to go feed Tsume while everyone else started eating.

"So Amy how are you feeling?" Sonic asked really worried. "Oh, i'm fine really, it's still early so I don't feel anything yet." Sonic nodded and turned to eat his breakfast. "While you were out cold, Knuckles and I went searching for food, and we found a town that's about a day's hike for us that has lots of food and water." Tails said excitingly. "Tails I want you to do me a favor." Sonic said. Tails looked and saw that Sonic had a serious look in his eyes. "Yes, what is it?" "I need you to use the chaos emeralds to help speed up the healing" Tails looked at Sonic in shock at what he'd just said. "Are you crazy, you know what that'll do to you!" "I only need to to be where I don't feel a lot of pain." Tails looked at Sonic while Amy, Knuckles, and Cream just looked in confusion. "Why is it bad for Sonic?" Cream asked. "If you use the chaos emeralds, you can increase the healing rate of your body, however doing this can decrease your lifespan greatly." Everyone was shocked to hear that Sonic wanted to do this. "We can't just sit around, we need to do something." Tails just looked at Sonic and thought about his decision for a minute. "I'll only ask once, Are you sure about this?" "Yes, i'm absolutely sure." Sonic replied. Tails got up and got one of the chaos emeralds and removed Sonic's bandage. When the bandages were off, it revealed an ugly black and red scar, Tails then placed the chaos emerald on the wound and Sonic used it to heal his wound. Sonic got up to see that his wound looked slightly better, and he could move freely again. "That's much better." Sonic said. "Now to go look for some chaos emeralds." "Woah wait a minute." Amy halted. "You can't go out until we know for sure it's safe." Amy grabbed Sonic by his arm and dragged him to the living room. "Amy come on, you know i'll be fine." Amy lost it and started yelling and crying at Sonic. "No you won't!" "You almost died out there, and I don't want to lose you!" Amy buried her head in Sonic's chest still crying very heavily. "I can't lose you!" "Not now when I need you the most!"

Amy kept on crying and crying as Sonic felt horrible for almost leaving her. "Amy, everything's alright, i'll tell you what, if it scares you that much, i'll stay here with you for a while." Everyone just looked at them very awkwardly until Tails got up and went downstairs. "I'll leave you be for now." Tails went downstairs completely forgetting that Rouge was nursing. "Ah!" Rouge screamed as Tails came upstairs looking extremely red and embarrassed. "I'm going to the shower instead." Tails said hurrying upstairs. Cream and Knuckles started laughing as Rouge came upstairs carrying Tsume with her. "Rouge I think we should go now." Knuckles said. Rouge turned to see Sonic holding Amy who was still crying. "Alright let's go." As they went upstairs, Cream just got up and went downstairs without saying a word leaving Sonic and Amy all alone.

"Sonic?" Amy said still crying. Sonic turned and looked at Amy showing full love and care in his eyes. "Yes?" "I'm sorry I got so upset." Amy's tears started to dry up and she started to regain control. "No, i'm the one who should be apologizing, I wanted to go out without thinking about how you would feel, I was being selfish." Amy just held on to Sonic closely and never let go. "I know I said I needed you, but now it's not I don't need you, we need you." Amy put her hand over her stomach as Sonic looked and nodded in agreement. "You're right, he or she needs me too." Sonic stared at Amy's stomach thinking about what it would be like to be a father. "So Sonic, what do you want?" Sonic looked up at Amy in confusion. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked. Amy just laughed and smiled. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" "I'm asking if you want a boy or a girl?" "Oh, of course she was asking that." Sonic thought to himself. "Well honestly, I don't care as long he or she can run as fast as me." Sonic replied. "But if it didn't run as fast as you, would you still love it?" Amy asked. "Yes, Amy I would. Time slowly passed as Sonic and Amy sat on the couch together. "ROOOOOAR!" "Orochi!" Sonic yelled jumping off the couch and over to the window. Sonic saw Orochi roaming through the lands obliterating life trying to grow back and cursing the land. "I swear, one day I will kill you, not for my sake, but for the sake of my family."

**Who know's what's going to happen now? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Sonic: Wait, where's my cameo?**


	20. Chapter 20

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

It had been about six months since Amy found out she was pregnant, and in that time, Sonic was able to find one more chaos emerald. "Sonic, your back." Amy said holding her hand over her swollen stomach. "I found the fifth chaos emerald. " Sonic replied. "That's great, i'm so happy for you." As Amy hugged Sonic, he could feel the baby kick from inside Amy. "The baby's happy too." Amy said laughing. "Well i'm glad it's happy, by the way where is everybody?" Sonic asked looking around. "They're in the same places as usual doing the same things." Amy replied. "Well we need to get them down here so I can tell them that I have the fifth chaos emerald." Amy agreed with Sonic and helped him call everyone into the living room.

"Alright everyone, I found the fifth emerald." Sonic announced. "Great, now we just have two left." Tails replied excitingly. "Did you run into Orochi today?" Knuckles asked. "No, in fact i haven't seen the beast at all lately." Sonic replied. "Do you think he's watching us?" Cream asked while holding onto Tails in fear. "I don't think so, remember Tails still has the shield up." Sonic replied trying to calm her down. "But still I can't get this feeling off of me that something this evil is outside and we have no idea where it could be, is stalking us." Rouge said. "Hey, where's Tsume?" Amy asked. "Oh, I put him in the bed for a nap." Rouge replied. "And how about you?" "How's your baby?" Rouge asked looking at Amy's stomach. "I can tell that the baby's fine, and it's apparently moving around a lot in there, so I can tell that he or she will be a lot like their father." Amy turned and looked at Sonic who was in deep thought. "Can I feel?" Rouge asked. "Me too, can I feel the baby move around." Cream asked. "Sure go ahead." Amy replied. Rouge and Cream both put one hand on Amy's stomach and felt the baby move around. "You were right, the baby does move a lot." Cream said rubbing Amy's stomach. "Your child is certainly moving a lot more than Tsume did." Rouge added. Amy just smiled and let the two finished feeling the baby move. When they were done Amy looked at Tails and Knuckles and smiled. "Would you guys like to feel?" This caught both of them off guard causing them to blush and stutter. "W-well if t-that's ok w-with you Rouge." Knuckles said while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Sure, it's fine." Rouge replied. "S-sure, i'll do it too." Tails said while twiddling with his fingers. The two came up to Amy and reached for her pregnant stomach, but they were scared to, so Amy had to take both of their hands and put them on there herself. "It moved!" Knuckles shouted. "Come on, it's not like you haven't felt a baby move around before." Rouge said really annoyed. "But this is different, that was my Son, this is someone elses." Knuckles said looking really embarrassed. Tails continued to feel the baby move around inside Amy. "Wow, I can't believe you have life living inside of you." Tails said. "Yeah, Sonic feels the baby kick every night before he goes to bed and says the same thing." Amy looked over to see that Sonic was still thinking about something. "Sonic, come here." Amy said trying to get Sonic's attention. "Hm, oh sorry, I was just thinking about something." Sonic replied coming over to the crowed. "What were you thinking about?" Amy asked. "Just stuff about the baby and what to do with Orochi, and all that." "ROOOOOAR!" Just as Orochi's roar died down, Tsume began to cry. "Thanks Orochi, you woke up my son!" Knuckles yelled. Rouge and Knuckles went to go upstairs to try and calm Tsume down, leaving Tails, Cream, Amy, and Sonic in the living room with each other.

"So Sonic, do you think your son or daughter can go super like you?" Tails asked. "Well I won't know until my kid is of the age." Sonic replied. "What do you mean by that?" Cream asked. "Well you see a baby hedgehog can't release all of it's inner chaos energy, but when the hedgehog reaches a certain age, usually between four and six, they get a chaos fever, chaos fever is a high fever that causes their body to release it's chaos energy." Sonic went on to explain the entire anatomy of how he could go super. "You see, when I go super, I have to be able to absorb the energy of the chaos emeralds, however the energy needs to slowly release itself otherwise it could be too much for the body and kill you." Tails and Cream were shocked to learn the truth about using the chaos emeralds power. "I've already explained this to all to Amy but there's one more thing you should know." Tails and Cream intently listened to what Sonic had to say. "In order to stay in the super form for a long period of time, you need to learn how to control the energy you've absorbed, otherwise it will drain from your body completely and can leave you tired and helpless." Amy got up and headed towards Sonic to be with him. "So when your child gets older, you're gonna teach him or her how to control and maintain your super form." Tails said. "That's right." Sonic confirmed. "I mean somebody has to protect the land after i'm gone." Everyone laughed and quickly got tired from a long day, so everyone headed up to bed. Once Sonic and Amy got to bed, Sonic asked Amy a strange question. "Amy, do you think i'll be a good dad?" "Of course you will be Sonic." Amy replied. "Ok, I mean, I act so selfish sometimes and I put myself in danger, causing everyone around me to suffer." Amy hugged Sonic tightly as Sonic felt the baby kick some more. "I know you still mean well, and that's all I could ask for.

**Me: Ok, so i've locked Sonic in a dark room so he can't see where he's going, so he shouldn't bother me for a while. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**


	21. Chapter 21

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

Almost two months had passed as Sonic and the others were still trapped inside their house. Everyone had gone into the kitchen to eat their supper. "So Sonic any luck today?" Tails asked. "No not today." Sonic replied. "You'll find them eventually." Amy said while holding her swollen stomach. "You better hurry, it looks like your baby will be here soon." Rouge said while feeding Tsume a bottle of milk. "Don't remind me." Sonic replied really annoyed. "Well it sure feels like the baby wants to get out soon, with how much it's moving around." Amy said while wrapping one arm around Sonic and holding her stomach with the other arm. "That baby's gonna come running out of you." Knuckles joked as everyone laughed. "I can't wait to see the baby." Cream said while looking at Amy. "I just hope Tsume gets along with it, because we're still going to be stuck here for a while." Rouge worried. Knuckles just laughed. "Knowing how Sonic and I are, I think there's going to be a lot of fighting." Knuckles turns to Sonic who seemed to agree with him. "Isn't that right?" "That's right, only my kid will be a better fighter than your's." This got Knuckles really angry. Knuckles got in Sonic's face and started yelling. "Is that so?" "Well I bet my son could kick your son's butt any day!" "What if my son is a daughter?" "Then she could kick your son's butt easily cause he can't fight back." Knuckles's face was steaming red. "Ok settle down you two." Rouge said to both of them. "Fine." They both replied. "You two are always so competitive." Tails said. "Well it's not my fault Knucklehead here has a short temper." Sonic said deliberately teasingly. "I do not!" Knuckles yelled. "Sonic, come back here before you two get in a fight." Amy said with a stern tone. "Ok, sure." Sonic went with Amy to the living room while everyone else finished up supper.

After everyone was finished, Rouge had Knuckles go put Tsume upstairs, while her and Cream went to go get something. A few minutes later they came back with two presents. "Aw, guys you shouldn't have." Amy said while she was holding onto Sonic. "Yes we did, it's not too much, but it's what we could get." Amy then opened the first present to find a stack of real diapers. "Thanks you guys I wouldn't know what to do without these." Sonic got up and went into the kitchen with Tails, letting the girls finish their little party. Amy opened up the second present, and to her surprise, there was a tiny bottle and a set to build a baby bed. "You two are the best." Amy thanked while hugging them. "No problem, we had Knuckles go get it for us anyway." Rouge said. Amy just laughed and put down the present. "Hey Sonic, Tails, I need you to set up this baby bed." Amy yelled. "Awwww!" They both wined. "Don't give me that tone." Amy bossed. "Fine, we'll do it. Sonic replied, Sonic and Tails went upstairs to go set up the bed while Rouge, Cream, And Amy were downstairs talking.

"Oh." Amy held her stomach and looked like she was in slight pain. "Are you alright?" Rouge asked. "Yeah, i'm fine." Amy replied. "Well as someone who's been pregnant, I think you might be going into labor." Rouge said to Amy. "What, no the baby just kicked really hard, that's all." Amy replied forcing a smile. "Are you sure?" Cream asked. "Positive, agh!" Amy bent over in pain again. "Amy seriously, I think it's time." Rouge said trying to get Amy up. "No seriously, i'm fine really, agh!" Amy yelled in pain trying to hold herself up. "Ok, you're right, I think it might be time." Amy held onto Rouge and Cream as they tried to get upstairs and into her bedroom. Once they got in there, Sonic and Tails were still working on the bed. "What's going on?" Tails asked. "We think Amy just went into labor." Rouge replied. "What?" Sonic yelled dropping the monkey wrench on Tails's foot. "Ow!" Tails grabbed his foot and hopped up and down in pain. "Sorry Tails." Sonic apologized running over to Amy. "I think you broke it." Tails replied with pain in his voice. Just at that moment Knuckles came in the room. "I heard screaming that wasn't me, what's going on?" "Amy just went into labor." Sonic replied. "And he dropped the monkey wrench on my foot!" Tails yelled." "Oh would you let it go already!" Amy screamed. "I'm in more pain than you right now!" Tails slowly put down his foot and apologized. "Sorry I got so mad." Sonic pulled up a chair and sat down beside Amy holding her hand as she was breathing heavily. "Guys I need you to get the stuff, you know the water, the towels, the scissors, etc. Everyone nodded and went to go get the supplies, leaving Amy and Sonic alone together. "It's ok, i'm right here with you." Sonic said trying to comfort Amy. "Sonic it hurts." Amy whined in pain. "It's ok, just squeeze my hand every time it really hurts, ahhh!" Amy had almost cut off Sonic's circulation in his hand from squeezing it too hard. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Amy said while crying tears of pain. "No it's fine, I can deal with this cause I know you're going through more pain right now." Amy smiled and continued to hold Sonic's hand. Everyone returned with the supplies and a scared look on their faces. "We've got a problem." Tails said frantically. "What is it?" Sonic asked. "ROOOOOAR!" "That." Sonic looked out the window to see Orochi going in a frenzy. "Great, that's just what we needed." Sonic turned to the others and gave them further instructions. "Listen, I need you guys to go downstairs and monitor his behavior." Everyone nodded and started to go downstairs, Tails stopped at the door and turned over to Sonic who was still sitting beside Amy. "Sonic." Sonic turned around to see a smile on his best friend's face. "Good luck, i'm happy for you." Tails went downstairs with the others while Sonic was still trying to help relax Amy.

About three hours had passed, Amy's labor lasted longer than Rouge's and everyone was starting to get worried. "Do you think she'll be alright?' Cream asked. "She'll be fine, after all I was fine after I had Tsume." Rouge replied. "I hope so." Tails said watching Orochi destroying the fields. About another hour had past and Sonic and Amy were still upstairs waiting for the baby to be born. Amy was breathing heavily and tired from labor. "Sonic, i'm tired." "Just hang in there a little longer, i'll look down their and see how it's coming." Amy grabbed Sonic's shoulder and pulled him away. "No, you will not, cause I know you'll pass out." "Anyway I can feel if it's almost here." About another 30 minutes had passed and the baby still wasn't born yet. "Now i'm starting to get worried, I hope somebody knows how to do a c-section." Sonic thought to himself. "Sonic!" "I feel the head!" Amy yelled. "Ah!" What do i do?" Sonic yelled frantically. catch it when it comes out!" Amy yelled back experiencing more pain than ever. Sonic ran over and waited for the baby to show itself. "You're doing great Amy, it's almost here." Amy gave one final push and the baby fell right into Sonic's arms. "Amy, he's here." Sonic said grabbing the scissors and blanket. The baby started crying really softly as Sonic severed the cord from Amy. Sonic wrapped up the baby hedgehog and carried it over to Amy so she could see her new child. When Amy held the baby, she saw that it was a boy that had blue fur and spikes just like Sonic, and bangs and eyes just like her. "He's just like you Sonic." Amy said half-asleep. "Sonic went downstairs to get everyone so he could introduce them to his new born son. A minute later everyone came upstairs to see the new baby hedgehog. "He's so adorable." Cream awed. Rouge and Cream looked over the baby, while Knuckles and Tails were with Sonic congratulating him. "He really does look like your son." Knuckles said hitting Sonic on the shoulder. "So what's his name?" Tails asked. "Yeah what is his name?" Cream repeated. "Well Sonic, I think you should name him." Amy said holding the tiny blue hedgehog in her arms. "Well I haven't really thought about it." Sonic replied while blushing, and quickly thinking of the perfect name for his son. "What about Flash?" Sonic asked. Amy's eyes lighted up and she smiled. "That's a great name, after all I'd be shocked if he wasn't as fast as you." Everyone laughed as they enjoyed the welcoming of the new baby hedgehog Flash.

**Well let's all hope that they can get out soon. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

About an hour after Flash had been born, Sonic and Tails left for somewhere without a word being said while everyone else was sitting in the living room. "Where did those two go?" Amy said angrily while she was nursing Flash. "I don't know they didn't say." Cream replied. About 30 minutes later Sonic and Tails returned carrying something. "Where have you two been?" Amy asked after she'd finished nursing Flash. "Well we went out and got Flash his birthday present." Tails said while Sonic held out of red and white striped shoes that looked just liked Sonic's, but only smaller. "Where did you get this?" Amy asked. "I got them from the same place I got my first pair of shoes, I even included socks." Amy laughed as Sonic took Flash from her to put on his new shoes. "So how does he look?" Sonic held Flash under his arms to show everyone. "He looks adorable." Cream said. "Just like his father." Tails added. "He looks really nice, I just wish we had some new clothes for Tsume." Rouge held Tsume in her arms showing his bare body. "Oh, but he does." Sonic gave Flash back to Amy and pulled out a new pair of shoes for Tsume. "Sonic, Tails, you shouldn't have." Rouge looked like she was about to cry as Knuckles took the shoes and put them on Tsume. "They fit perfectly, Thanks you guys." Knuckles thanked. Tsume yawned and slowly closed his eyes. "I think it's time for him to go to bed." Knuckles gave Tsume back to Rouge so she could go put him to bed.

A few minutes later, Flash started to cry and his body started to sweat immensely. "Amy, what's wrong with Flash?" Sonic asked worriedly. Amy felt Flash's forehead to see if he was running a fever. "He feels really hot, I think he might have a fever." All of the sudden the chaos emeralds started to glow very brightly. "What's going on with the chaos emeralds?" Cream asked. Sonic felt sick to his stomach. "No, it can't be, not now." Sonic thought as he took Flash from Amy's arms and felt his forehead. "This can't be, chaos fever?" Sonic ran upstairs and quickly ran inside his room. "Get the chaos emeralds out of here now!" Sonic yelled. "But where do we put them?" Tails asked. "I don't know, anywhere, just get them out of the house!"

Sonic shut the door and quickly put Flash on the bed. "I need to check his pulse." Sonic thought as he put his index finger and middle finger on Flash's right wrist. "His pulse is high, no doubt about it, it's the chaos fever." Sonic was thinking about why Flash was having the chaos fever until Amy ran into the room in a panic. "Is he ok?" Amy asked. "I don't know, he shouldn't be having this fever now, unless." Sonic continued to think about the situation. "Unless what?" Amy yelled while trying to console Flash who was still crying in pain. "Amy give me Flash for a minute." Amy didn't argue, nor did she even hesitate, she gave Sonic their son and Sonic just grabbed right hand and breathed heavily. "Ok, I hope this works." Sonic thought. Sonic slowly started to glow as Flash's crying was slowly dying down until he fell asleep and Sonic stopped glowing. "What did you do?" Amy asked. "Flash had an overexposure to chaos energy, so his body built it up until he couldn't hold any more, so his body tried to release the energy early, but he couldn't properly do it." Amy sighed in relief to see her son in a calm deep sleep. "So you removed the energy yourself." Amy said taking Flash back from Sonic. "Yes." Sonic and Amy went downstairs to explain to everyone what was going on.

"So that's why you told us to get the chaos emeralds outside." Tails concluded. "Yes, so we need to keep the chaos emeralds in a safe place." Sonic said. "Don't worry, I'll keep them buried in a box just outside the backyard. "Everyone looked outside to see the patch of dirt right in front of them. "Nice location." Knuckles complimented. "Oh yeah, Sonic, Tails, you two need to fix the bed so Flash can sleep tonight." Sonic and Tails didn't complain, they just walked upstairs to go finish the bed. About a minute later, a chaos emerald fell from a tree in the backyard. "Hey look a chaos emerald." Amy pointed to the chaos emerald that was about 20 meters from their house. "Sweet, i'll go get it." Knuckles said. As Knuckles ran outside he picked up the chaos emerald without taking any effect from Orochi's curse. "I guess I was faster than Orochi's curse." Knuckles boasted. "Knuckles!" "Behind you!" Cream shouted. Knuckles turned around to see Orochi, coming up from behind him and beginning to strike.

**Me: Ok yes I know that came out of nowhere, but come on, we haven't had a fight for a while now.**

**Sonic: Finally, i'm out of this stupid basement!**

**Me: Hey, guess what? You get to be in another fight next chapter.**

**Sonic: What where did that come from?**

**Me: I know what a twist.**

**Sonic: Wait, What?  
**

**Me: Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**


	23. Chapter 23

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

Sonic and Tails saw Orochi's heads striking at Knuckles from the window upstairs. "We need to go help him!" Tails shouted as he grabbed their weapons and handed Sonic his sword and Knuckles's gloves. "Let's get going!" Sonic and Tails ran downstairs and started to run outside. "Wait Sonic, we need a chaos emerald." Sonic stopped quickly as Tails began to dig up the chaos emeralds. "You don't need to get one for Knuckles, he found one outside." Rouge said while she went to go get Tsume who was crying at the beast's roars. Sonic turned to Amy who was holding Flash in her arms, she looked really scared. "Amy listen, this is something I can't ignore, if we don't help Knuckles will die out there." Amy just stood still with that same look of fear in her eyes. "You better not die on me now." Amy muttered." Sonic hugged her as he took the chaos emerald from Tails and ran outside to face Orochi once again.

"So I see you're still alive." The beast roared. "Yes, and now i'm going to take you down!" Sonic shouted as he raised his sword to fight. "Tails, Knuckles, just like last time." Tails and Knuckles nodded and took their fighting positions for each head. Sonic then quickly started jumping towards the heads and slicing at them, but just like last time, it had no effect. "Guys, can you do anything to the heads?" Sonic asked while he was weaving through the strikes of the head. "No, I can't do anything." Knuckles replied. "We'll have to retreat, there's nothing we can do." Tails said. At that moment Knuckles struck the body of Orochi and the middle head coughed up a chaos emerald. "The last chaos emerald!" Sonic shouted. Sonic started to run for the chaos emerald with Orochi following from behind. "Sonic, he's coming!" Tails shouted while he frantically shot the serpent, trying to slow it down. Sonic dove for the chaos emerald, and at that same moment Orochi struck all of its heads at once. "Sonic!" Tails shouted. A cloud of smoke arose from the ground and no sign of Sonic was evident. "No." Tails thought worryingly. "Sonic, are you ok?" Knuckles shouted. All of the sudden Sonic came running out holding the seventh chaos emerald. "Yes, we got it, now it's time to finish this." Tails hurried and dug up the rest of the chaos emeralds and threw them at Sonic. "Catch!" Sonic caught the remaining chaos emeralds and began to change into his super form. "Sonic, wait!" Tails and Knuckles shouted as the dust cloud began to clear up. "What?" Sonic asked as he looked over to see that Orochi had disappeared. "What the heck?"

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran back to the house with all of the chaos emeralds. Tails remembered to bury them before coming inside. "What happened?" Cream asked. "Did you beat him?" Amy asked. "No, he escaped, but we did find the last chaos emerald." Sonic said in relief as he sat down on the couch. "So what do we do now?" Tails asked. "We'll take a week to rest up our strength, practice, and prepare, then we'll find Orochi and finally defeat him." Sonic explained. "We don't even know where Orochi is right now." Knuckles said. "That's why we're going to go look for him." Sonic replied. "Listen we have the chaos emeralds, we can win this battle." Sonic said with a smile. Amy sat down with Sonic holding Flash who was sleeping in her arms. "He sure does like to sleep a lot." Sonic said as he let out a big yawn. "Well so does someone else I know." Amy joked. "I think it's time we all went to be, we've had a long day." Rouge said to everyone. "You're right, I am really tired." Tails and Cream went downstairs to go to sleep, while Knuckles and Rouge went upstairs to sleep. Amy and Sonic just sat in silence for a moment without saying anything. "Sonic, are you really going to fight Orochi?" Amy asked. Sonic just sat in silence until he finally answered Amy's question. "Amy, I don't want to be in here forever, I miss running around the land freely, and I want to be able to run around with my son." Sonic looked at Flash and smiled as he rubbed his head. "Sonic, I don't want to lose you." Amy started to cry while trying to hold back her tears. "Amy, I know what happened scared you, but we can't live like this forever." Amy got up from the couch and started to go upstairs. "Amy, I promise that I'd protect the both of you, and I intend to keep that promise." Amy turned around and looked at Sonic with tears and a smile. "Just don't die." Amy said. Amy went upstairs to go put Flash in the bed as Sonic was just relaxing for a while. "Don't worry Amy, I will protect you and Flash, even if I end up dying in the end, all I want is for the both of you to live a happy life. Sonic stayed downstairs and relaxed for a few minutes thinking about his upcoming battle "Ah, this is nice, better enjoy it while it lasts." Sonic thought to himself. "Sonic, you didn't finish Flash's bed." Amy yelled. "Agh!" "Fine." Sonic got up and stormed upstairs to go finish the bed. "I guess it only lasted five seconds."

**Me: So the final battle is coming up.**

**Sonic: you better not do anything to cause this battle to delay.**

**Me: No, I wouldn't do that, seriously.**

**Sonic: Ok, if you say so.**

**Me: Anyway thank you readers so much for your positive feed back, i'm very grateful that you are liking this story so far and you're what keep me persevering to write, and like always I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Sonic: Suck up.**

**Me: Shut up!**


	24. Chapter 24

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

Five days had passed since the last battle with Orochi, and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are preparing for the final battle. In that time, they decided to spend their last few days with their loved ones. "Knuckles went upstairs to spend time with Rouge and Tsume, while Sonic was sitting on the couch with Amy and Flash, and Tails was in the basement with Cream.

"Only a few more days until the fight." Knuckles said as he looked out the window. "Knuckles I don't want you guys to die out there." Rouge said as she put Tsume on the tiny bed they made. "You don't have to worry about that, we will come back victorious." Knuckles got up and walked over to Tsume's bed. "I want you to live safely." Knuckles said to his son. Tsume grabbed Knuckles's hand and started to laugh. "Apparently he agrees with his papa." Knuckles said to Rouge. "Papa." Tsume uttered. Rouge and Knuckles turned to each other in shock. "His first word!" Rouge shouted in excitement. "And it was me!" Knuckles replied. Knuckles and Rouge kissed each other passionately as they watched their son fall asleep. "Rouge, I love both of you, and I don't want to come back as a failure, but I want to come back with success." Rouge smiled because she knew Knuckles meant well. "But listen to me, if by chance I do die out there, I don't want you to grieve over it, I just want you to be happy that you still have Tsume, and be happy with your life." Rouge sat down on the bed and looked outside. "Don't be stupid, you won't die out there." Rouge and Knuckles kissed once more as they spent the rest of their evening together.

Meanwhile Sonic and Amy were talking to each other on the couch. "Sonic, Flash is really cute when he sleeps." Sonic turned to see the sleeping baby hedgehog, and all he could do was smile. "When he gets older, i'm going to teach him everything." Sonic said. "Including how to control the energy of the chaos emeralds." Flash slowly opened his eyes and started to slightly tear up. "Uh-oh is someone hungry?" Amy asked playfully. Flash raised his arms to try and grab Amy. "Ok ok, don't get all fussy now." Amy slowly unhooked her bra so she could let Flash nurse. "He really will be a nice young man when he grows up." Amy said to Sonic. Sonic just nodded and let Flash finish up his meal. "When his teeth come in, he's going to try a chili dog." Sonic said. "I don't need two chili dog obsessed mouths to feed." Amy said as she pulled Flash out from her shirt and cradled him back to sleep. Sonic just put his arm around Amy's shoulder and spent the rest of their night together. "I love you both." Sonic said. Sonic slowly kissed Amy deeply on the lips, then he went and kissed Flash on the forehead.

Meanwhile Tails and Cream were downstairs with each other. "Tails?" Cream asked. Tails went to sit on the bed with her and spend time with her. "Yes, what is it?" Tails asked as he put his arm around Cream. "Do you want to have a family someday?" Cream asked. "Well maybe someday, but I don't know about now." Tails replied. "Well it's just that everyone else already has their families, and we don't." Cream looked at Tails and Tails just blushed very brightly. "You know when we defeat Orochi soon, Sonic and Knuckles are going to marry Amy and Rouge." Tails said to Cream. "That's wonderful, better late than never." Cream said. "And I was wondering if you and I should, well you know." Cream jumped on top of Tails in excitement. "Of course I would." Cream said to Tails. Tails got up and started to hug Cream tightly. "I want you to be with me forever." Tails looked at Cream for several minutes until he finally kissed her on the lips. "That was nice." Cream thanked. "Your lips taste very sweet." Tails replied. "Well here, have another taste." Cream slammed down on Tails and started to kiss him passionately. Tails was startled at first but then he slowly began to enjoy every second of Cream's kiss. "I love you." Cream said to Tails. "I love you too." Tails and Cream cuddled and kissed each other for the rest of the night until the fell asleep.

…

"Come to me." "Come to me."

"Sonic woke up the next morning in a relatively good mood. "Ah, what a nice day, wouldn't you agree Amy, Amy?" Sonic turned to see that Amy and Flash have disappeared. "Amy!" Sonic shouted, nobody replied. Sonic got out of the bed and hurried downstairs to see if she was down there. "Amy!" Sonic shouted, but nobody was in sight. "Sonic." Tails said while he ran up the stairs. "We've got a big problem." Tails said with a scared look. Just at that moment, Knuckles came downstairs. "Hey, has anybody seen Rouge and Tsume?" Knuckles asked. "No, but I think I might know where they are." Tails replied as he waved his finger signaling them to come down. Once they got down there they saw the horrifying message painted with blood on the wall. Everyone was horrified as Sonic read the message out loud. "If you want to see them alive, face me at Angel Island, You have until sunset."

**Find out what happens in the next chapter, anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**And guys thank you so much again for your positive feedback, seriously you guys are what keep me going on writing, I want to finish this story for you. Anyway thanks again and keep enjoying the story.**


	25. Chapter 25

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

"Sonic, Knuckles, wait a minute!" Tails was grabbing Sonic and Knuckles by the shoulder trying to keep them from going outside as they tried to break free. "We don't have time!" Sonic yelled. "They're gonna die if we don't kill that demon!" Knuckles yelled. "But the last two times we fought Orochi, we failed!" Tails screamed relentlessly. "It doesn't matter now, we have the chaos emeralds, and with them i'll chop the demon's heads one by one." Sonic was able to break free from Tails and quickly ran towards Angel Island. "Hey Sonic, you forgot your sword!" Tails screamed. Sonic came running back and grabbed his sword, he also gave Tails and Knuckles their weapons and took off once again. "That dang hedgehog." Tails thought as he let go of Knuckles and ran after him.

About two minutes later, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles came up to Angel Island and looked into the deep forest that surrounded it. "Alright let's go." Sonic ran into the forest with Tails and Knuckles following behind until they reached the Master Emerald Shrine. "Sonic, up here!" Sonic looked up to see the Amy, Rouge, and Cream being hanged from a wall with snake like ropes. "Guys, i'm glad you're safe." Knuckles said. "Where's Flash and Tsume?" Sonic asked worriedly. "What, they're gone too?" Amy said as she started to cry. "We don't know what happened, all we remember is that we heard a strange voice and the next thing we knew we woke up here." Cream explained. Sonic began to cut the ropes to free them. Once Amy's rope was cut she hugged Sonic in fear. "Sonic, what's going on?" "Where's Flash?" "What happened to him?" Amy kept on crying as Rouge started to cry while she held onto Knuckles. "Tsume's been captured too?" Cream, who was the only one that wasn't crying other than the guys, went over to Tails and started to talk to them. "Listen, we don't have much time, So we need to pull ourselves together if we want to rescue Tsume and Flash." Amy and Rouge began to calm down as they discussed what they needed to do. "Ok, here's what we need to do." Knuckles and I will look for Orochi out in the woods while." "Sonic, that won't be necessary." Tails said interrupting Sonic. "Why?" Sonic asked. "Behind you." Tails said as he pointed his finger to the demonic eight headed serpent that was behind him.

Sonic turned around to see the beast snarling at them. "Orochi!" Sonic yelled. "Where's my son?" Sonic asked as he started to change into his super form. Orochi laughed as his eyes pierced fear into their hearts. "Your children are no longer here, my minions are off to prepare them to be sacrificed to me, and once i'm done with you it'll be a very nice reward." This enraged Sonic and Knuckles as Sonic changed into his super form and enveloped Tails and Knuckles in a sphere of chaos energy. "Amy, Cream, Rouge, Go find them, we have other things to take care of." They all nodded and ran off into the forest to find Flash and Tsume. "Alright it's time to finish what we started." Sonic said as he charged towards the front head.

Orochi struck it's fangs at Sonic, but it didn't even pierce a layer of skin. "Can't bite me now huh." Sonic struck his blade at the middle head and slowly severed it from the neck. "Sonic, you got one!" Tails yelled as he was fighting off the other heads. "We'll distract the other ones while you focus on chopping the heads off." Knuckles instructed. Just at that moment a head wrapped its body around Sonic and started to constrict him. "Bad idea." Sonic said, as he pierced his blade through the neck and sliced off the second head, setting him free from the constriction. "Why are you doing this?" Tails asked as he was still fending off the heads. "Ha, you want to know why, well a stupid mortal had resurrected me in hopes of trying to take over the world." "Eggman." Sonic thought. "He said that he could make a cursed bomb that would destroy all life if he took some of my venom, so I gave him some and he was foolish enough to bring it here." Orochi said. "And then you set off the bomb and betrayed Eggman, didn't you." Sonic shouted. "Precisely." Orochi hissed. "It doesn't matter now, i'm going to kill you!" Sonic yelled as he chopped off another head.

The battle seemed to last for hours as Orochi's heads were sliced off one by one until there were only two left. "Sonic!" Tails yelled as he grabbed one head and Knuckles grabbed the other. "He's all yours." Knuckles said. Sonic struck at the first head and dealt the slice towards his neck, and severing the head. "Alright, now it's your turn, ugh!" Sonic felt that he was running out of energy to stay in his super form. "I need to make this quick." Sonic dashed towards the last head and made his final strike. "Die!" Sonic yelled as he began to slice the head. About midway through the slice, Sonic lost control of his super form and changed back to normal. "No, not now!" This caused Tails and Knuckles to lose their shields and fall to the ground. Orochi's last head began to swing and wail in pain with Sonic still hanging on to the blade that was halfway inside Orochi. "No, I cannot lose here, not when they need me!" Sonic pulled all of his strength into the remaining cut and slowly severed the head from the neck. Sonic fell to the ground with the head and landed in a pool of blood, as he slowly lost consciousness. "Sonic!" Tails yelled as he ran over to him. "He's fine he's just out cold. Knuckles said as he felt his pulse. "Knuckles, we did it, we won!" Tails shouted excitingly. "Not yet, we still have to find Flash and Tsume." Knuckles responded. All of the sudden they could hear screams from the distance. "It's the girls!" Tails shouted. Knuckles and Tails picked up the blood covered Sonic and ran over to where they heard the screams.

When they got their they saw the children being hanged from a cage in the tree that stretched over a river. "What happened to Sonic!" Amy yelled. "We defeated Orochi, but Sonic is out cold." Tails said as he took the blade from Sonic's hand. "You guys watch over Sonic, i'll go free the kids." Tails instructed. Tails flew up to the cage and severed the rope, catching the cage before it could fall. "This thing is heavy." Tails thought as he flew back down to safety. Tails opened the cage and gave the children back to their mothers. "Oh thank god you're alright." Amy said holding and kissing Flash. Just at that moment Orochi's body decomposed and it began to quickly grow life back to the land. "Wow, the land is beautiful again." Tails said as they gazed into the green and pink flower filled valley. "It's finally over." Tails thought as he looked over to his passed out companion. "You did a great job protecting everyone, and it's finally paying off.

**Sonic: Well looks like this is the end of the story.**

**Me: Not yet, there's still one more chapter.**

**Sonic: What? What do you mean?**

**Me: Well you'll just have to find out. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the story, again thank you so much for your nice responses, and thanks for taking the time to read my story.**


	26. Epilogue

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

Three years have passed since the downfall of Yamata no Orochi, and it is now present Christmas Day. "Tails, we need to get the food ready before they get here." Cream shouted. "I know, I was just getting the twins up." Tails said as he held the twins in his arms. "I'll just set Tehya and Kitsu here in the crib, and come and help you." Tehya is the younger of the twins, she is a rabbit that looks just like her mother. Kitsu is the older of the twins, he is a fox that looks just like his father. Ding Dong. "I'll get it." Tails said as he went to answer the door. Tails opened up the door to see Flash standing there. "Hi Flash." Tails said as he bent down to his height. "Hi Tails." Flash said back. "Where's your mom and dad?" Tails asked. "Right here. Tails bent up to see that Sonic and Amy were still far away from the house carrying the gifts and food. "He's just as impatient as Sonic." Amy said. "Oh boy, I can't wait to open presents." Flash said while jumping up and down with excitement, until he was hit with a snowball. "You'll have to beat me before you get to open presents first." Tails looked to the left to see that Tsume had thrown the snowball with Rouge and Knuckles behind. "Tsume, apologize." Rouge scolded. "Fine, i'm sorry." Tsume said. "It's ok, but one cheap shot calls for another." Flash quickly made a snowball and threw it at Tsume's head. "Oh now it's on." Flash and Tsume had their snowball war, while Sonic and Amy finally caught up to Tails and Cream's house. "They'll tire out soon, let's just get the stuff set up." Sonic said to everyone. Everyone agreed as they went inside to set up the party.

After they set up the food they realized that it was already time to eat, so Sonic and Knuckles went to go get their sons. "Hey you two, it's time to eat." Sonic called. "Aw, but papa I don't want to go in yet." Flash whined. "We just got threw with round two and we're tied." Tsume explained. Sonic and Knuckles laughed a little as they picked up their sons. "Well you two can finish your little war later." Knuckles said. As they got inside they all gathered around the dining table and ate. "Remember when we used to eat snake here?" Tails asked. "Ugh don't remind me, that was disgusting." Rouge replied. "Mama, what are you talking about?" Tsume asked. "Oh, i'll tell you one day." Rouge replied. Everyone but the children laughed as they finished up their meals. After dinner Tsume and Flash ran over to the Christmas Tree, filled with presents. "Me first." Flash said. "No me first." Tsume argued. "Boys, you can both go first." Amy said to them. "Flash and Tsume grabbed their presents and started to rip them apart. Tsume opened up a present from his parents to see a new pair of gloves. "This is awesome, thank you mama and papa." Tsume hugged both of them as Flash opened the present from his parents to see a pair of shoes with flames. "Thanks mama, thanks papa." Flash said as he hugged his parents.

After about an hour of gift exchange, Tsume and Flash went outside to finish their battle while everyone else stayed inside. "Don't you just love this time of the year?" Amy asked as she nuzzled with Sonic on the couch. "Yeah, it's nice." Sonic replied. Cream and Tails came into the living room holding Tehya and Kitsu. "They're adorable." Amy said to them. "Thanks, i'm just glad they came before Christmas." Tails replied. "Well let's just all be glad that we're still free and at peace to celebrate this time of year with our families." Knuckles said as he sat on the chair with Rouge. Everyone laughed as they enjoyed the rest of their Christmas together.

**Author's notes.**

**Well that's the end of this story, I do have another story planned to come out soon, I don't know when it's coming out, but trust me it will be soon, and I will say that it's not a sequel, it's an entirely different cannon.**

**In case you were wondering, Current ages of the characters are,**

**Sonic, 20**

**Amy, 18**

**Flash, 3**

**Knuckles, 21**

**Rouge, 20**

**Tsume, 4**

**Tails, 16**

**Cream, 15**

**Tehya and Kitsu are only a month old.**

**Anyway at the conclusion I just want to say thank you to all of the people who enjoyed this story, I put a lot of time and effort into writing this and your positive feedback is what inspired me to keep writing. Thank's to everyone who enjoyed this story and be on the look out for my next story, take care.**


End file.
